Mac & Stephen: Storm Front
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: One-Shot Mac&Stephen Reihe: Seit dem Umzug sind ein paar Tage vergangen! Jason ist unglücklich, dass er sein zu Hause verlassen musste. Während Mac sich auf einer CSI Tagung in Las Vegas befindet, hält sein Ehemann in Queens die Stellung! Jason geht auf die Barrikaden und zieht sich eine Verletzung zu. Stephen muss seine Qualitäten als Arzt und Vater unter Beweis stellen.


**AN:** Hi Leute! Dieser One-Shot ist ein nachträgliches Geburtstagsgeschenk an die liebe Debo :) Es geht hauptsächlich um Stephen und Jason, die als Mac einige Tage nicht präsent ist, Schwierigkeiten miteinander bekommen, da Jason eine Verletzung und Stephen's Ratschläge und Anweisungen nicht ernst nimmt. Stephen gefällt das natürlich überhaupt nicht und er muss einiges an Selbstbeherrschung und Autorität aufbringen, um das Blatt doch noch zu wenden! Doch wieviel Geduld kann der Arzt hier aufbringen, da es sich ja nicht um eines seiner eigenen Kinder handelt? ... Ja, mal sehen wie das für Jason aus geht! Für alle Interessierten: Diese Story ist demnächst auch auf meinem Blog verfügbar plus entsprechender Illustration! Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spass mit _Storm Front!_ Eure Vanessa

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehören die Charaktere: Dr. Stephen Connors, sowie seine Söhne Alex und David, außerdem Detective Mac Taylors Sohn Jason Taylor!

Und Detective Mac Taylorgehört natürlich nicht mir, sondern CBS und dem Duo Bruckheimer / Zuiker!

**Warning: **Dies ist eine SLASH-Story! ... Also nicht weiterlesen, wem es nicht gefällt! Gut, so viel slash gibt es hier nicht, aber es ist da :D

Dies ist _keine_ Fortsetzung meiner zweiten Geschichte _Trouble_aus der _Mac&Stephen Reihe! _Es ist eine kleine eigenständige Geschichte! Es wäre zum Lesen und Verstehen natürlich etwas besser, wenn man die Charaktere schon ganz gut kennen würde, ist aber kein Muss!

* * *

Es war kurz nach sieben Uhr morgens. Ein Montag! Stephen und Mac waren schon seit zwei Stunden auf den Beinen, hatten geduscht und Mac hatte seine kleine Reisetasche noch fertig gepackt. Stephen hatte heute die Frühschicht im Krankenhaus! Natürlich wäre er auch sonst mit seinem Ehemann gemeinsam aufgestanden, um ihn zu verabschieden ...

Nachdem sie einen starken Kaffee getrunken und noch ausgiebig gefrühstückt hatten, hatte Mac noch sein fünf Jahre altes Notebook in die Tasche gesteckt und schon mal sicher auf der Rückbank des Autos verstaut. Den Computer würde er brauchen. Heutzutage wurde fast nichts mehr, oder nur noch das Nötigste per Hand notiert! Internetzugang und Bluetooth waren ein absolutes Muss im heutigen Jahrtausend, wenn eine Präsentation oder ein Arbeitsmeeting an stand. Und eine Tagung war nichts anderes ...

Mit dem Notebook von _Apple_ kam trotzdem noch ein dicker karierter Block in die Tasche, denn man konnte ja nie wissen. Auch war Mac hier etwas oldschool, wie die Kids sagen würden! Aber das störte den Detective keines wegs! _Oldschool_ war besser, als irgendein Freak zu sein, der immer das neuste vom Neuen haben musste und beim Veröffentlichungstag in den Elektronikmarkt rannte, um sich dort in die Menschenmenge zu stellen um wieder ein neues ... _Spielzeug_ zu ergattern und damit dann vor der gesamten Familie, Arbeitskollegen und Freunden zu prahlen!

Taylor nahm sein schwarzes Jackett vom Kleiderbügel und hängte ihn wieder an die Gaderobe in der Lobby. Schnell schlüpfte er hinein, sah sich noch mal kurz prüfend im Spiegel an und zupfte an dem hellblauen Hemd herum, bis es wieder korrekt saß. Auch die dunkele Krawatte musste sich einer kurzen Korrektur unterziehen und als der hohe Detective des CSI schließlich zu frieden war, drehte er sich zu seinem Ehemann um und lächelte sanft.

"Passt das," fragte er Stephen.

Der Arzt, gekleidet in einer Jeans, schwarzen Schuhen und Pullover nickte knapp und zupfte Mac dann doch noch mal einen Fussel von dem Hemdkragen, wobei er leicht mit dem Daumen seinen Hals berührte. Taylor grinste frech, packte dann überraschend in Stephen's Pullover, zog ihn zu sich und drückte ihm seine Lippen auf den Mund.

"Mmh," machte Connors schnaufend, als er sich an Mac lehnte, um ihm noch näher zu sein. Nach wenigen Sekunden löste sich Mac wieder von ihm und grinste breit.

"Ich werde dich jeden Abend anrufen! Und wehe du bist nicht da!"

"Ist das eine Drohung," fragte der Unfallchirurg lächelnd.

Taylor nickte. "Davon kannst du ausgehen, Babe!"

Stephen zuckte die Schultern. "Okay, ich bin da ..."

Als sie das Spielchen zu Ende gespielt hatten, wandte Mac sich um, nahm sein Handy vom Sekretär und steckte es in die Innentasche seiner Jacke, die er sich dann über den Arm legte. Er drehte sich zur Treppe, sah hinauf und holte tief Luft. "JUNGS?!"

Im ersten Stock wurden drei Türen aufgerissen. Schritte hallten über den Flur. Innerhalb ein paar Sekunden stapften Jason, David und Alex die Wendeltreppe hinunter und blieben grinsend vor Mac und Stephen in der Lobby stehen. Sie hatten sich für die Highschool fertig gemacht. Die Hausaufgaben waren gestern schon erledigt worden.

Jason musterte seinen Vater kurz. "Zeit sich zu verabschieden?"

Taylor nickte. "So sieht es aus!"

Mac hob spielerisch einen Finger vor Jason's Gesicht. "Dass mir keine Klagen kommen, junger Mann! Okay? Geh Stephen nicht auf den Keks!"

"Nein," erwiderte sein Sohn Kopf schüttelnd und gähnte in seine Hand hinein. Er hatte die letzten Nächte nicht gut geschlafen und war ziemlich übermüdet! Das neue Spiel für die X-Box war aber auch zu spannend gewesen und danach hatte er sich immer noch an den Computer gesetzt um mit diesem Mädchen zu chatten - bis in die Morgenstunden! Wenn Jason ehrlich war, hatte er nur immer drei oder vier Stunden Schlaf bekommen. In der Schule war das, Gott sei Dank, nie so richtig aufgefallen und auch hier zu Hause, war er seinem Dad und Stephen so weit es möglich war, aus dem Weg gegangen, damit er nicht aufflog! Doch jetzt nach fast fünf Tagen gaming, konnte er seine Müdigkeit nicht mehr gut genug verbergen ... Immer noch sah er seinen Vater an, der ihn neugierig beäugte. "Werd ich nicht, Dad! Keine Sorge!"

Er erntete von David einen prüfenden Blick, doch der sagte nichts dazu. Er wusste, weshalb Jay gerade wieder so in den Seilen hing! Hatte ihn zwei Mal erwischt, als er nachts auf die Toillette musste und das Licht unter der Zimmertür gesehen. Er hatte leise die Tür aufgemacht und Jason war vor lauter Schreck zusammen gezuckt und hatte die Augen so weit aufgerissen, wie Tennisbälle! Stephen's Sohn war natürlich neugierig gewesen, was sein Stiefbruder nachts mit dem Notebook machte und Jason hatte es ihm gebeichtet. David hatte sich fast nicht mehr eingekriegt, als er das mit dem Mädchen erfahren hatte und Jason hätte ihn fast erwürgt, aber dann waren sich die beiden Brüder einig geworden. Verpetzen, würde David Jay bei Mac oder Stephen nicht!

Mac sah seinen 17-Jährigen immer noch an und nickte. "Gut! Und tu bitte, was dir gesagt wird, sonst gibt es Ärger, wenn ich zurück bin! Verstanden?"

Neben Jason grinsten David und Alex leicht. Stephen sah seine beiden Kinder mit erhobener Augenbraue an, doch musste dann auch bei Mac's Worten grinsen. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Mac etwas länger als einen oder zwei Tage nicht zu Hause war, geschweigedenn den Bundesstaat verließ und sein Sohn war nicht gerade sehr glücklich darüber, dass jetzt Stephen das Kommando führte!

Taylor sah seinen Ehemann an und öffnete den Mund. "Was ist?"

Kopfschütteln. "Nichts, ich- ... das war eine sehr schöne Ansprache, Schätzchen!"

Dann reckte Stephen seinen Kinn nach vorn, drückte Mac einen Kuss auf den Mund, lächelte wieder als er sich zurück zog und hielt ihn an der Schulter fest. "Mach dir keine Sorgen! Ich habe alles im Griff und er wird so brav sein wie ein Lämmchen, richtig Jason?"

Jetzt lachte Alex laut los und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Jason verdrehte die Augen bei Stephen's Vergleich mit diesem _hilflosen_ Tier und seufzte leise.

"Ja, ich bin ... brav, Stephen!"

"Siehst du," fragte der Arzt Mac und nahm die schwarze Reisetasche vom Boden der Lobby. "Du kannst ganz entspannt sein! ... Ich komme noch mit zum Auto!"

Jason wurde von seinem Vater noch mal fest in den Arm genommen, Alex und David bekamen jeder eine Hand auf die Schulter und schon folgte er Stephen über die kleine Veranda, den Gehweg hinunter bis zu seinem schwarzen Dienstwagen, der in der Einfahrt geparkt war. An seinem Wagen, warf Mac noch mal einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, nahm Stephen die Tasche ab und stellte sie auf den Rücksitz. Die Tür wurde zugeworfen und als Taylor sich wieder umdrehte, sah er in die Augen von Stephen, der näher gekommen war und jetzt direkt vor ihm stand.

Stephen schlang seine Arme um Mac's Hals und legte sie auf seine breiten Schultern. Liebevoll küsste er ihn wieder und zwinkerte dann. "Was ist, wenn ich nicht will, dass du gehst?"

Ein Lächeln von Mac ... "Ehm, ich muss leider, Schatz! Mein Name steht auf der Teilnehmerliste ganz oben und wenn ich nicht dabei bin, werden die Veranstalter viele Fragen beantworten müssen, auf die sie leider keine Antworten haben ..."

Taylor legte beide Hände auf Stephen's Hüfte und Becken und schob sie dann unter den schwarzen Pullover des Arztes. Stephen spürte einen leichten, angenehmen Schauer, schloss kurz seine Augen, nur um sie dann wieder zu öffnen, als nichts passierte.

"Wirklich sehr schade," gab er leise zurück und küsste Mac auf die Lippen.

Mac sog scharf die Luft ein, gab sich dann dem Zungenkuss völlig hin, während er weiter über Stephen's Rücken und das T-Shirt rieb und spürte dann, wie er gegen seine Fahrertür gedrängt wurde. Er schloss die Augen. Stephen legte eine Hand an den Hinterkopf seines Ehemannes, streichelte ihn sanft, während er ihn weiter küsste. Taylor schnaubte und schielte zur Haustür hinüber. Die Kinder standen immer noch da, sahen zu ihnen hinüber und grinsten breit. Schnell brach Mac den leidenschaftlichen Kuss ab.

Connors zog sich zurück und sah ihn prüfend an. "Was ist?"

"Wir haben Zuschauer!"

Stephen warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf seine Haustür und sah dann wieder Mac an. Seine Hände und Arme hatte er immer noch hinter Mac's Kopf verschränkt. Er hob eine Augenbraue. "Na und? Wir küssen uns doch nur, Hase und fallen nicht übereinander her!"

Er überlegte kurz und grinste dann diabolisch. "Obwohl, das-"

Mac schüttelte den Kopf und ließ seine Hände unter Stephen's warmem Pullover hervorgleiten. "Nein. Lass uns einfach hier aufhören und weitermachen, wenn ich wieder zurück bin, hm?"

"Genau hier," fragte der Arzt schmunzelnd.

"_Genau hier_," wiederholte Mac und streichelte ihn sanft mit beiden Händen.

"Okay, ich werde dich dran erinnern, mein Schatz," sagte Stephen lüstern, leckte sich die Lippen und rieb Mac kurz über die schwarzen Haare, bevor er dann einen Schritt zurück trat, damit der Cop endlich einsteigen konnte.

Jetzt beugte Mac sich doch noch mal zu ihm und flüsterte leise. "Ich ruf dich heute Abend vom Hotel aus an! Bis nachher!"

Stephen seufzte, ließ ihn dann in seinen Wagen steigen und steckte die Händen in die Taschen seiner blauen Jeans, während Mac das Fenster hinuntergleiten ließ und dann den Wagen startete. Der Motor heulte auf. Mac legte seinen rechten Arm aus dem Fenster, lächelte Stephen an, gab langsam Gas und fuhr rückwärts aus der Einfahrt hinaus und auf die Jefferson-Street! Kurz winkte Stephen iihm, bevor Mac schließlich mitten auf der Strasse langsam Gas gab und davon rauschte. Das kurze Hupen hallte noch in seinen Ohren nach, als Stephen dem Wagen hinter herblickte, der von Sekunde zu Sekunde kleiner wurde und dann an der nächsten Ecke verschwand um in Richtung Flughafen zu rollen, wo er dann seinen Dienstwagen für die paar Tage stehen lassen würde. Eigentlich hätte Stephen ihn zum JFK gebracht, aber da er Frühschicht hatte und fest eingeplant war, ging das heute leider nicht.

* * *

Einige Stunden später hockten die Jungs gemeinsam auf der hintersten Rückbank des gelben Schulbusses und versuchten diesen Schultag ganz schnell zu vergessen! Gut, nur einer von ihnen versuchte ihn zu vergessen! Für die Connors' Brüder waren die sieben Stunden ohne größere Komplikationen verlaufen und Alex hatte sogar eine Zwei in der Spanischklausur geschrieben.

Jason Taylor hingegen, sass bedrückt auf seinem Platz. Den Rucksack zwischen den Füßen, die Hände in seinem Schoß gedrückt und der leisen Rockmusik aus dem MP3-Player lauschend, starrte er aus dem linken Fenster, während die vielen Reihenhäuser und Autos an ihnen vorbei zogen. Er hatte keinen guten Tag gehabt ... Jason war so müde gewesen, dass er wirklich während des Mathematikunterrichts an seinem Tisch eingeschlafen war und erst der laute Ruf von seinem Lehrer hatte ihn überraschend geweckt.

Später nach dem Unterricht musste Jason sich im Sekretariat und beim Direktor melden. Frey hatte ihn besorgt gefragt, ob etwas nicht in Ordnung sei zu Hause und er deshalb keinen Schlaf bekam, doch der Junge hatte abgewinkt. Stephen Frey war nicht zu frieden mit dieser Antwort gewesen, auch weil dies bereits das zweite Mal in einer Woche war, dass der Sohn des CSI Detectives zu müde war, um sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Und da er sehr unkooperativ war, hatte Frey ihm einen Tadel geschrieben, den wiederum Mac oder Stephen unterzeichnen mussten. Jason war sauer und teilte ihm mit, dass sein Vater zu einer Tagung in Las Vegas und gar nicht zu Hause war, doch Stephen ließ nicht locker ...

"Dann soll eben Dr. Connors ihn unterzeichnen, Jason," hatte er dem Teenager mitgeteilt. "Mir ist völlig egal, wer sich den Zettel an sieht, dein Dad oder Stephen, aber ich bestehe auf eine Unterschrift und dass sich so ein Verhalten nicht mehr wiederholt! Hast du verstanden?"

Jason hatte noch ein _Ja, Sir_ hervorgebracht, sich den Zettel genommen, ihn gefaltet und war dann aus dem warmen Büro gestürmt um sich den kläglichen Rest der großen Pause zu gönnen, die er durch Frey jetzt nicht mehr genießen konnte.

Und jetzt, nach weiteren zermarterten fünf Stunden Unterricht, sass Jason mit seinen Stiefbrüdern im Bus auf dem Weg nach Hause und wusste nicht im Geringsten wie er diese Unterschrift bekommen sollte!

Er seufzte leise. Dann kam ihm eine Idee! Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zu Alex um, der direkt neben ihm sass und dämlich vor sich hin grinste. "Alex?"

"Hm," machte Stephen's Ältester und sah ihn an.

"Kannst du mir bitte einen Gefallen tun?"

Jetzt hob Alex eine Augenbraue und auch David, der auf der rechten Seite sass, war aufmerksam geworden und spähte zu Jason hinüber. Der Rest von Schülern kümmerte sich um ihre eigenen Sachen, während er Fahrer den Blinker setzte und an der Kreuzung abbog. Sehr weit bis zu der Bushaltestelle, wo sie aussteigen mussten, war es jetzt nicht mehr.

Jason zupfte sich einen der Ohrstöpsel heraus und drehte sich dann ein Stück zu seinem Stiefbruder um. "Ich brauch 'ne Unterschrift!"

"Ja und," fragte Alex grinsend und zuckte die Schultern.

Taylor rollte genervt mit den Augen. Er steckte die rechte Hand in seine Jackentasche und zog den gelben Tadel hervor, den er dann auseinander faltete und Alex vor die Augen hielt. Er öffnete wieder den Mund. "Ich brauch 'ne Unterschrift, Alex!"

Alex betrachtete den Tadel etwas genauer, auch wenn er ja bereits wusste, dass Jason ihn erhalten hatte.

"Ich bin doch kein Erziehungsberechtigter," gab der 16-jährige Teenager Schulter zuckend zurück und nahm ihm das Blatt Papier ab. Schnell las er den kurzen Text durch, betrachtete Freys Unterschrift und den langen Strich daneben, wo Mac unterschreiben sollte ... Er grinste. "Dumm, dass Mac nicht da ist, was? ...

Du musst zu Dad gehen, damit _er_ unterschreibt! Blöd gelaufen, Jason!"

Jason rollte in Gedanken mit den Augen und seufzte leise, als er an Stephen dachte. Eigentlich hatte er mit seinem Dad noch ziemliches Glück gehabt, denn Mac flippte nicht so schnell aus, wegen einer _Kleinigkeit_ und riss ihm nicht gleich den Kopf ab, so wie Dr. Connors das öfter bei seinen eigenen Söhnen passierte! Jason hatte in den zwei Wochen, wo sie jetzt alle auf einem Fleck und in einem Haus wohnten, bereits Erfahrungen sammeln können, wie weit er bei Stephen gehen durfte und wann er einen Schlußstrich zog und ihm die Grenze setzte! Natürlich würde Connors ihn niemals übers Knie legen, das hatten er und Mac von Anfang an mit den Jungs geklärt, doch der begabte Arzt konnte auch mit anderen Mitteln und Dingen, die er aussprach, Jason sehr deutlich zeigen, dass es jetzt genug war und er die Regeln bitte beachten sollte, auch wenn Mac nicht zu gegen war.

Neben Alex grinste David jetzt ebenfalls. "Viel Spass mit Dad!"

"Halt die Klappe, Dave," fauchte Jason wütend und wandte sich dann wieder bittend an Alex. "Alex? Komm schon! Hilf mir bitte! Ich kann die verdammte Unterschrift von Dad nicht fälschen, die ist zu kompliziert!" Dann wurde seine Stimme leiser. "Du hast doch schon die von Stephen gefälscht? ... Un-"

Sofort wurde er von Alex unterbrochen. "Ja! Und was glaubst du, was er mit mir gemacht hat?! Vergiss es! Dad war beim letzten Mal ziemlich ... eindeutig, wenn du verstehst! Ich mach das nicht mehr, denn ich möchte noch ein paar Jahre ein zufriedener Teenager sein! Tut mir leid, ich hab daraus gelernt! Da musst du alleine durch, Jay!"

"Alex, bitte ..."

Kopfschütteln. "Nein, Mann! Und frag nicht David, der kann die nicht so gut, das fällt _sofort_ auf!"

"Vielen Dank, Bruder," erwiderte Jason sauer, riss Alex den Zettel aus den Fingern, drehte sich beleidigt weg und stopfte sich wieder den Kopfhörer in sein Ohr, um sich abzulenken. Er faltete den Tadel zwei Mal zusammen, steckte ihn in die Innentasche seiner Jacke und überlegte, ob es noch eine andere Option gab, die ihm vielleicht _keine_ Tracht Prügel von seinem Vater einbringen würde.

_Nur zwei Tage Zeit bis ich diesen verdammten Tadel abgeben muss ... und Dad kommt erst in drei Tagen zurück! Super ... Was mach ich jetzt? Ich kann das Teil doch auch nicht Stephen geben? Der ruft sofort Dad an und erzählt ihm alles! Dann hält nicht nur der mir eine Standpauke, wenn er wieder zurück ist, sondern auch noch Stephen und darauf kann ich echt verzichten!_

* * *

Stephen sass in bequemer Jeans und schwarzem Hemd gegen 14.33 Uhr nachmittags an seinem Küchentisch, hatte sein Notebook vor sich aufgebaut und am Strom angeschlossen und wühlte sich gedanklich durch mehrere Patientenakten gleichzeitig. Die Schicht war nicht ganz so anstrengend gewesen und so hatte der Chefarzt heute mal pünktlich Feierabend machen können. Kurz tippte er etwas auf der Tastatur ein, griff dann nach dem Glas Mineralwasser, trank und setzte es wieder neben der Zeitung ab. Stephen kratzte sich am Kopf, während er wieder auf die Daten seiner Patientin starrte und versuchte die morgige Hand-OP vorzubereiten, als er den Schlüssel in der Haustür hörte.

Er tippte das nächste Wort ein, speicherte die Datei und sah über den Rand des Computers hinweg in die helle Lobby, wo die drei Jungs nacheinander herein kamen und Alex die Tür hinter sich wieder zudrückte. Er konnte erkennen, dass Alex etwas aus seinem schwarzen Rucksack hervorkramte. Die anderen beiden Jungs zogen ihre Schuhe aus, stellten sie unter die Gaderobe, wo sie ihre Jacken aufhingen und Alex kam durch die Lobby auf ihn zu. Grinsend ...

Stephen lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Hey!"

Sein Sohn blieb vor dem Tisch stehen und hielt ihm die auseinander gefalteten und getackerten Blätter Papier vor das Gesicht. "Hey! Tut mir leid, Dad, aber du musst blechen!"

Der Arzt zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn, lächelte und nahm Alex den Test ab. Alex zog den anderen Stuhl zurück, setzte sich seinem Vater gegenüber und nahm sein Glas hoch um einen Schluck zu trinken. Stephen betrachtete die Spanischklausur interessiert, wendete sie einmal um einen Blick auf das letzte Blatt zu werfen und öffnete erstaunt den Mund.

"Wow," lobte er seinen Sohn strahlend und rückte in seinem Stuhl ein Stück nach vorne. Er klappte das Notebook zu und legte die Klausur oben auf. "Wie hast du das gemacht?! Du hast nicht geschummelt, oder Alex?"

Kopfschütteln. "Nein, Dad! Ich hab einfach viel gelernt und es war auch gar nicht so schwer ..."

Stephen lachte, sah noch mal auf das B unter dem Test und warf dann einen Blick in die Küche. Wo ist denn ...? Er sah wieder seinen Sohn an. "Dann hol mal mein Portmonee vom Sekretär, bitte!"

Sofort stand Alex auf und schnellte grinsend zurück in die Lobby um die Geldbörse zu holen. Sein Dad legte den Test zurück auf Alex' Seite des Tisches, reckte sich dann ein Stück zur Seite, um einen besseren Blick in die Lobby zu erhaschen und öffnete den Mund, während Alex wieder zurück kam.

Mit lauter Stimme hielt er David und Jason davon ab auf der Treppe zu verschwinden. "Was haben denn die anderen Beiden?!"

Alex setzte sich wieder zurück auf seinen Stuhl und reichte ihm das Portmonee, während David und Jason an der ersten Stufe stehen geblieben waren und zu Stephen hinüber spähten. Der Arzt nahm seine Geldbörse in die Hand, doch sah immer noch abwartend die Jungs an.

"Ja, ich spreche mit euch, Jungs," gab Stephen laut bekannt, ohne seinen Blick abzuwenden.

David öffnete als erster den Mund. "Ehm ... K-keine _Zwei_, wie dieser Streber, da!"

Sein Bruder grinste und wartete immer noch darauf, dass sein Vater das Fach für die Scheine öffnete um ihm seine Belohnung zu geben. Stephen hob die rechte Hand hoch, krümmte einen Finger und rief die beiden Stiefbrüder so still zu sich in die Küche. Nach ein paar Sekunden, kramten sie in ihren Rucksäcken herum, nahmen Papiere heraus und setzten sich dann in Bewegung. Sie spazierten hinüber und bauten sich vor Stephen und dem Küchentisch auf!

Der Arzt bedachte sie mit einem prüfenden Blick, lehnte sich dann entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurück und wandte sich an seinen Sohn. "Also? Wie lief die Arbeit, für die du ja ... schon zwei Wochen vorher gelernt hast, wie du mir immer versichert hast, David?"

David holte tief durch die Nase Luft. "Weisst du, d-das ... Ich meine es war doch etwas schwieriger, als ich gehofft hatte u-und ich ..."

Am Tisch hielt sich Alex eine Hand vor den Mund und kicherte leise.

Stephen sah von David zu seinem anderen Sohn und bedachte ihn mit einem warnenden Blick, der Alex sofort mundtot machte. Dann sah der Unfallchirurg wieder David an und hob beide Hände in die Luft. "Hör bitte auf um den heißen Brei herum zu reden und sag es einfach!"

Unruhig trat der Junge von einem Bein auf das andere, bis er endlich die Courage hatte, seinem Vater die Wahrheit zu sagen. "I-ich, also ich hab eine ... Eins!"

David grinste breit, wandte sich an seinen Bruder, der sofort eine Hand nach oben streckte und David einschlug. Stephen schüttelte den Kopf.

"Was," fragte der Arzt ungläubig und lächelte dann breit. "Wie habt ihr das gemacht?"

Alex grinste und zeigte mit dem Finger auf seinen Vater. "_Das_ Gesicht wollte ich sehen, Dad! Genau dieses Gesicht! Hast du noch genug Kohle? Sonst nehm ich auch einen großen Schein! Das ist schon okay!"

Connors grinste und öffnete dann endlich das Fach für die Scheine. Prüfend lugte er hinein und zog Geld heraus, während David immer noch strahlte und dann seinen Test hinter dem Rücken hervorholte und ihn auf den Tisch über Alex' Klausur legte. Auch diese Arbeit überflog Stephen kurz und nahm dann endlich zwei Zwanziger und einen Zehn-Dollar-Schein heraus. Er reichte den einen Zwanziger Alex.

"Sehr gut gemacht," lobte der Arzt und musste sich beherrschen um ihm nicht einmal liebevoll über die gestylten Haare zu streicheln.

Den anderen Zwanziger und den Zehner bekam sein _kleiner_ Streber!

Nach ein paar Sekunden in denen seine Söhne ihr Geld sicher in die Jeanstaschen gestopft hatten, wandte sich Stephen an den Dritten im Bunde und hoffte irgendwie, dass er noch mal Geld bezahlen musste! Doch leider zerstörte Mac's Sohn seine Hoffnungen, in dem er nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

"Ehm, du kannst das Geld stecken lassen, Stephen. E-es lief nicht so gut bei mir ..."

Der Arzt legte die Geldbörse auf den Tisch und sah Jason gespannt an. "Was heisst das, Jason?"

Alex und David kicherten beide drauf los und mussten dann lachen. Jason's Blick verfinsterte sich im Nu, während er auf seine Stiefgeschwister starrte und er langsam aber sicher wütend wurde!

Auch Stephen wurde leicht sauer, über diese Einmischung seiner Söhne und knallte die Hand auf den Tisch, die seinen teuren Laptop nur um wenige Zentimeter verfehlte. Streng sah er seine Kinder an, die sofort den Mund zuklappten und schluckten.

"Hey," sagte der Arzt laut. "_Das ist nicht nett, Jungs!_ Soll ich das Geld wieder einkassieren oder vielleicht noch etwas anderes? Mein Kleiderschrank da oben ist ziemlich leer ..."

Kopfschütteln von David. "Nein! Ich ... tschuldigung!"

Auch Alex entschuldigte sich sofort. Und dann waren alle Augen wieder auf Jason Taylor gerichtet, der am Liebsten im Boden versinken würde. Fluchend warf er die Hände nach oben und sah seinen Stiefvater an, der immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete. "Ich hab 'ne Vier, okay?! Wieder 'ne _blöde_ Vier!"

David grinste und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. "Pues entonces no has estudiado mucho para ese examen, si quieres te ajudo la proxima vez!"

Jason's Augen zogen sich zusammen. "Hijo de puta!"

"Hey," fauchte Stephen jetzt laut und drohend. Er sah David und Jason warnend an und ermächtigte sich dann selbst der spanischen Sprache ... "Jason! Callate! O te gustaria que nos vayamos al salon?!"

Jason senkte den Blick sofort bei Stephen's klarer und unmißverständlicher Drohung. "No, gracias, Sir!"

"Sehr gute und durchdachte Antwort," gab Stephen wieder auf Englisch zurück.

"Darf ich gehen, Sir?"

"Ja, geh," seufzte Connors und öffnete dann wieder die Klappe seines Notebooks.

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, drehte Jason sich um und lief aus der Küche und die Treppe hinauf.

Stephen sah ihm kurz nach. Er seufzte frustriert, ließ seinen Kopf vorsichtig auf den Tisch sinken und atmete tief durch. Nur wenige Sekunden vergingen, bis er den Mund öffnete und sich an seine Kinder wandte, ohne sie an zu sehen. "Was ist mit ihm los?"

Die Connors' Brüder sahan sich an und zuckten die Schultern. David lehnte sich an die Anrichte. "Keine Ahnung! In der Schule war er noch ganz gut drauf, bis wir die Klausur wieder bekommen haben."

Stephen hob seinen Kopf wieder an, seufzte tief und lehnte sich in seinem Holzstuhl zurück. "Okay! Tut mir bitte den Gefallen und ärgert ihn nicht noch, ja? Er soll sich erstmal beruhigen und dann rede ich mit ihm!"

"Okay," gaben die Brüder zurück und nahmen ihre Klausuren vom Tisch. Alex erhob sich, ging zum Kühlschrank hinüber, öffnete und nahm eine Dose Pepsi heraus, die er öffnete und wieder seinen Vater an sah.

Stephen betrachtete wieder aufmerksam den Bildschirm, drückte eine Taste, als er merkte, dass seine Kinder immer noch im Zimmer standen. Der Arzt langte hinter sich und zog die Speisekarte des Pizzaboten herunter, die er dann an Alex weiter gab.

"Geht! Wir bestellen was zu Essen beim Lieferdienst, okay? Ich bereite dann heute Abend etwas vor ..."

Seine Söhne grinsten und verließen dann die Küche.

Als David und Alexander die Treppe hinauf verschwunden waren, seutzte Stephen wieder tief und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl wieder nach hinten. Licht trommelte er mit den Fingerspitzen auf dem Holz des schönen Tisches herum und dachte nach. Diese Vier heute, war leider nicht die einzige, die Jason innerhalb von zwei Wochen nach Hause gebracht hatte. Mac hatte mit ihm natürlich darüber gesprochen, unter vier Augen und ihm nach der zweiten Vier Hausarrest auferlegt, doch im Moment sah es ganz so aus, als ob der Teenager seine schulischen Pflichten und Leistungen nicht besonders ernst nehmen würde.

Kurz überlegte Stephen, ob er Mac deswegen anrufen sollte, doch die Uhrzeit sagte ihm, dass sein Mann jetzt in einer von vielen Besprechungen sass und da hatte er sein Mobiltelefon natürlich eh ausgeschaltet. Stephen schüttelte den Kopf. Er sollte erstmal mit Jason reden, bevor er Mac informierte, der sich über 2000 Meilen entfernt aufhielt. Er sah wieder auf den Schirm vor sich. Diese drei Krankenakten in seinem Rechner und die Hand-OP wollten schließlich auch noch bearbeitet und vorbereitet werden.

* * *

Zwei Stunden später waren David und sein Bruder mit den Fahrrädern in den Park gefahren um ein bißchen Zeit mit ihren Freunden zu verbringen, während Jason in seinem Zimmer, dem ehemaligen Gästezimmer, auf seinem Stuhl sass und mit Stephen gemeinsam den nicht bestandenen Test durch ging. Jason war immer noch todmüde. Er hockte auf seinem schwarzen Schreibtischstuhl, während Stephen den Stuhl von David geliehen hatte und versuchte Stephen's Erklärungen und seinem Finger auf dem zweiten Blatt Papier zu folgen. Jason lehnte seinen rechten Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte und stützte dann sein Kinn in die Handfläche. Nein, er hatte wirklich keine Lust darauf ...

Kurz fielen ihm die Augen zu.

"Jason," rief Stephen plötzlich leise.

Der Junge öffnete wieder die Augen, sah seinen Stiefvater an und seufzte leise. "Ja ..."

"Setzt du dich bitte richtig hin und hörst mir zu, ja," ermahnte Stephen ihn und legte den Kopf schief. "Ich versuche dir hier etwas zu erklären, also möchte ich auch, dass du mir konzentriert und aufmerksam zu hörst und nicht wie ein nasser Sack auf deinem Stuhl hängst und fast einschläfst! Gut?"

"Ich hör doch zu!"

Die Feindseligkeit in Jason's lauter Stimme blieb Stephen nicht verborgen. Er sah den Jungen mit den dunkelbraunen, verwuschelten Haaren immer noch an. Dann hob er warnend einen Zeigefinger. "Jason? Ich bin nicht Mac, aber gewöhn dir bitte einen anderen Ton an, wenn du mit mir sprichst! Du hast für diese Klausur nicht sehr viel getan, wie es den Anschein hat und ich vertrödele ganz bestimmt nicht meine freie Zeit, um dir bei der Berichtigung zu helfen und dir die Wörter zu erklären, deren Bedeutung du im Unterricht nicht verstanden hast! Und jetzt konzentrierst du dich bitte hier rauf!"

Er tippte mit dem Zeigefinger auf das Papier vor sich. "Wenn du noch mal mir gegenüber ungehalten oder laut wirst, ist auch meine Geduld zu Ende und du wirst die nächsten Tage hier in diesem Zimmer verbringen und am Wochenende ganz sicher nicht zu dieser Party gehen auf die du schon seit einem Monat scharf bist! Oyes?"

Taylor schluckte und starrte Stephen mit Wut in den Augen an. Langsam öffnete er den Mund und nickte. "Si, Senor!"

"Bien ... Können wir dann weiter machen?"

"Ja," gab der Junge leise zurück und nahm dann endlich den Ellbogen vom Tisch. Jason setzte sich gerade in seinen Stuhl und sah auf das Wort, was Stephen die vorigen Sekunden mit der Fingerspitze markiert hatte.

Die nächsten Minuten hörte er seinem Stiefvater aufmerksam, aber ziemlich müde zu, während er ihm die restlichen Fragen erklärte und dann das dicke Spanischbuch aus dem Rucksack fischte und an einer bestimmten Stelle aufschlug. Er reichte Jason das Buch, markierte dann mit einem Bleistift eine bestimmte Textpassage von Anfang bis Ende und legte den Stift weg.

Er tippte mit dem Finger an den Anfang des Satzes. "In diesem Abschnitt stehen alle Antworten von Frage acht bis zwölf aus der Klausur! Kommt dir der Text irgendwie bekannt vor?"

"Ja, ich ...," teilte Jason ihm ehrlich mit und beugte sich über sein Buch. "Ja, das ... Es könnte sein, dass wir das vor ein paar Tagen gelesen haben!"

"_Es könnte sein_," fragte der Arzt sarkastisch und nahm seinen Finger von der Buchseite. "Was ist denn das für eine Antwort? Jason? Passt du im Unterricht eigentlich auch mal auf oder gibt es vielleicht irgendwelche Probleme?"

_Oh oh ... _

Er fühlte wie sein Kopf warm wurde und er feuchte Hände bekam. Stephen hatte den Nagel genau auf den Kopf getroffen! Wieder mal! _Scheisse ... wie macht der das nur immer?_

"Jason, ich rede mit dir," sagte der Arzt plötzlich. _"Immer. Noch!"_

Der Sohn des Detectives warf ihm einen Blick zu. Er war so in seine Gedanken und sein Problem vertieft gewesen, dass er Stephen's starren und fordernden Blick erst nicht bemerkt hatte. Erschrocken über seine fehlende Aufmerksamkeit Stephen betreffend, zuckte der Junge in seinem Stuhl nach hinten und versuchte die verfahrene Situation noch zu retten.

"Ehm, ich ... ich passe im Unterricht auf, Stephen! Und ich habe auch gelernt! Es sind Sachen dran gekommen, die ich nicht verstanden habe und ..." Er seufzte und ließ die Schultern hängen. _Gut gemacht, Jay! Du hast ihm gerade ins Gesicht gelogen! Wunderbar ... Der Stock ist dir sicher! Wenn Dad zurück kommt, reißt er dir den Kopf ab!_ Vorsichtig sah er auf seine Hände und schluckte dann nervös. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich die Arbeit verhauen habe, Sir! Es war zu schwierig!"

_Du hast echt, Mumm ... Zwei Lügen innerhalb von nur ein paar Sekunden? Bravo ..._

Connors musterte den Jungen vor sich. "Okay! Ich bin gespannt wie du das deinem Dad erklären willst! Das bin ich wirklich ... Hast du denn jetzt alles verstanden oder ist noch etwas unklar, Jay?"

"Ehm, ja, doch ich hab alles kapiert, Sir!"

Stephen schlug sich die Handflächen auf die Oberschenkel, nickte und stand dann auf. Mit der rechten Hand wuschelte er Jason einmal durch das Haar und über den Kopf und ließ die Hand dann auf seiner kalten Stirn ruhen.

"Stephen," klagte der Sohn von Mac. "Ich hab kein Fieber, okay? Mir geht's gut!"

"Ich wollte nur sicher gehen," gab der Arzt zurück, zog die Hand weg und packte den mitgebrachten Stuhl an der Rückenlehne. Seufzend ging er bis zur Zimmertür, die er dann öffnete und sich dann noch einmal herum drehte. "Wenn es dir nicht gut geht, dann sagst du es mir doch, oder?"

Jason widerstand dem Drang jetzt mit den Augen zu rollen. Das würde für ihn nicht gut enden! "Ja, mach ich, Sir! Versprochen!"

Nicken. "Schön! Du bleibst heute im Haus, okay?"

"Ja, Sir," gab der Junge zurück und bestätigte so seinen 24-Stunden-Hausarrest und Stephen's Anordnung. Er hatte eh keine große Lust hinaus zu gehen. In den Park oder durch die Strassen zu schlendern ... Er wollte lieber mit seiner X-Box zocken! Stephen betrachtete ihn noch mal prüfend, wandte sich dann zum zweiten Mal um und trat über die Türschwelle in den Flur. Dann wurde die Tür zugezogen und Jason war allein mit seinen Gedanken.

* * *

Gegen 19 Uhr gab es Abendessen. Brot, Käse, Wurst, Salat, Eier usw. Stephen hatte nicht mehr gekocht, da sie schon so spät zu Mittag gegessen hatten und an diesem langen Montag reichte _eine_ warme Mahlzeit völlig aus. Gierig stürzten sich die Connors' Brüder auf das Essen, schmierten sich ihre Brote, tranken an ihrem Wasser und quatschten über den Neuzugang an ihrer Schule, der von ausnahmslos Allen lächerlich gemacht wurde.

Jason hingegen war sehr still. Er ass zwar, aber richtigen Hunger hatte er nicht! Nach dem dritten Bissen dann, kaute er, schluckte, sah hinter sich zum Kühlschrank und lehnte sich mit dem Stuhl zurück. Der Stuhl kippelte, doch der Junge kam ohne großartige Probleme an den grauen Griff des Kühlschranks und öffnete. Stephen, der ihm gegenüber auf dem Stuhl sass, der eigentlich Mac reserviert war, nahm sein Glas hoch, musterte die Aktion etwas mißbilligend, sagte aber nichts. Die anderen Jungs kauten fröhlich weiter. Erst als Jason mit zwei Fingern an dem Kronkorken der Flasche Fosters zog, die auf dem mittleren Gitter, neben anderen braunen Flaschen lag, wurde David aufmerksam, der den Stuhl neben seinem Vater besetzte und sah aufmerksam zu. Sein Stiefbruder nahm mit Schwung das Bier heraus und schlug den Kühlschrank wieder zu.

Jetzt hatte er auch Stephen's Aufmerksamkeit! Der Arzt stellte sein Glas wieder auf den weißen Tisch zurück und öffnete den Mund. "Jason? Legst du die bitte wieder weg?"

"Wieso," fragte der Junge zurück und ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurück sinken. "Ich trink doch nur eins ..."

Stephen schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, du trinkst nicht nur _eins_! Hat dir Jemand gesagt, dass Morgen ein Schultag ist, hm? ... Stell es bitte wieder weg, Jay!"

Gebannt und höchst aufmerksam verfolgten jetzt Alex und David die Diskussion am Küchentisch! David verstand nicht so recht, warum Jason ausgerechnet heute ein Bier trinken wollte. Er kannte die Hausregeln doch? _Aber wenn er sich mit Dad unbedingt messen will? Könnte spannend werden ..._

Jason hob die Flasche hoch und wedelte damit vorsichtig herum. Stephen ließ er dabei nicht aus den Augen. "Stephen, komm schon! Es ist doch nur ein Bier und nichts Hochprozentiges?! Was ist dein Problem?!"

David räusperte sich und begann dann weiter zu essen. Er wollte ganz sicher nicht ins Fegefeuer geraten! Heute nicht! Auf der anderen Tischseite war Alexander der Mund aufgeklappt. Er drehte sich langsam zu seinem Stiefbruder um und riss vor Entsetzen die Augen auf.

_Was hat der Blödmann vor?! _Alex musterte ihn und zischte leise. "Bist du bescheuert?"

"Halt deine Klappe, Alex," fauchte der Sohn des Cops wütend zurück und spielte mit der Flasche.

Stephen legte sein Messer bei Seite und beugte sich ein Stück nach vorn. "_Schluss. Jetzt!_ ... Alex? Kümmer dich um dein Essen, bitte! ... Und _du_, Jason? Stell bitte die Flasche Bier wieder in den Kühlschrank zurück! Und wenn du noch mal in so einem Ton mit mir sprichst, passiert was!"

Mac's Junge musterte ihn abschätzend und still. Er dachte einen Moment nach. Dann waren seine Augen wieder bei Stephen. "Es ist doch nur ein blödes Bier?! Warum machst du so einen Aufstand, Stephen? Dad würde sich nicht so anpissen ..."

Beide Connors's Brüder öffneten geschockt den Mund. Niemand sagte etwas ...

Das Klingeln des Telefons ließ Stephen und die Kinder aufhorchen. Kurz drehte der Arzt seinen Kopf in Richtung Lobby und Wohnzimmer, wo das Gerät auf der Ladestation lag. Er warf Alex einen Blick zu. "Alex? Geh mal!"

Jason spürte die Anspannung in dem kleinen Raum und fühlte sich langsam ziemlich unwohl. Dass sein Stiefvater nicht selbst ans Telefon gehen und diesen vielleicht wichtigen Anruf entgegen nehmen wollte, sagte so einiges aus. Stephen hatte nicht vor, Jason davon kommen zu lassen oder ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich in seiner kurzen Abwesenheit zu entspannen oder sich etwas auszudenken, was er dem Arzt dann autischen konnte. Jason hielt immer noch die kalte Flasche Bier fest, die er trinken wollte und starrte Stephen herausfordernd an. Er wusste, dass er mit dem respektlosen Kommentar gerade eben zu weit gegangen war, doch aufgeben wollte er trotzdem nicht! Jason war immer noch sauer auf diesen verhauenen Test und auf den dämlichen Tadel, den sein Frey ihm verpasst hatte und den er unterschreiben lassen musste. Und jetzt durfte er noch nicht mal seinen Frust, mit einem Bier hinunterspülen?!

_Du kannst mich, Steve ..._

"David kann doch gehen," erwiderte Stephen's Ältester dann grinsend und starrte wieder Jason an. Er wollte dieses Duell auf keinen Fall verpassen! Es klingelte immer noch.

Stephen spürte langsam, dass er wirklich wütend wurde. Er schnaubte und warf ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu. "Heb deinen Hintern von diesem Stuhl und geh jetzt bitte ans Telefon, Alexander!"

Seine Stimme war ruhig - noch! Doch Alex hörte sofort, dass er besser nicht weiter pushen sollte, denn für seine Hinterseite würde das nicht gut ausgehen. Ohne etwas zu erwidern, stand er dann von seinem Stuhl auf, ging schnell um Jason herum, an dem Tisch und seinem Vater vorbei, der ihm grimmig hinter her sah und verließ die Küche.

Als Stephen hörte, wie Alex den Anruf entgegen nahm, wandte er sich wieder seinem Problemkind zu. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und hielt fordernd die Hand auf.

"Ich hab jetzt genug, Jason," teilte er ihm mit und seine grünen Augen funkelten wütend. "Es gibt heute kein Bier! Nicht für dich und nicht für deine Brüder, okay? Mach schon, gib her! Ich möchte gerne in Ruhe weiter essen!"

Der Junge sah Stephen immer noch böse an und kam dem Befehl in keinster Weise nach.

"DAD," hörte der Arzt dann Alex' Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer. "DAS KRANKENHAUS!"

"KOMME!"

Und dann ohne noch etwas zu sagen, sprang Stephen auf, griff einmal über den Tisch, packte die Flasche am Kronkorken und riss sie Jason aus der Hand. Der Junge war so perplex von dieser plötzlichen Bewegung, dass er das Bier los ließ. Der Arzt reichte die Flasche an David weiter, der sie ihm dann ab nahm und an den Rand des Tisches stellte. An die Wand und aus Jason's Reichweite.

Stephen hob warnend einen Finger in die Luft und vor das zornige Gesicht seines Stiefsohnes. "Wir sind noch nicht fertig und das Bier bleibt genau da stehen! Es wird keine weitere Flasche aus dem Kühlschrank genommen, Jason! ... Ist das klar?"

Dann war wieder Alex zu hören. "DAD?!"

"Ja," zischte Connors zwischen den Zähnen hervor und drehte seinen Kopf herum. "Ich bin gleich da!"

Er warf wieder einen Blick auf den Jungen vor sich. "Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Stille.

Neben Stephen seufzte der 15-jährige David genervt auf. "Mann, Jason ... Mach endlich!"

Ein böser Blick zu David, doch dann öffnete der Sohn von Mac endlich den Mund. Seine Augen fixierten wieder Stephen vor sich, der so aus sah, als würde er jeden Moment in die Luft gehen und rumbrüllen!

"Ja!"

Stephen war nicht wirklich zu frieden mit dieser flappsigen Antwort, das konnte David sehen! Der Telefonanruf des Forest-Hills Hospital war aber gerade weit aus wichtiger, als Jason gehörig den Kopf zu waschen und auf eine ernst gemeinte und respektvolle Antwort zu bestehen. Also nickte Stephen einfach nur, seufzte leise, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und lief schnell ins Wohnzimmer hinüber, wo Alex versuchte die Krankenschwester bei Laune zu halten.

Nachdem Stephen den Anruf entgegen genommen hatte und fragte was in der Klinik los sei, kam Alex schnell wieder zurück in die Küche und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Er trank einen Schluck Mineralwasser, sah dann die Flasche Bier an, die neben seinem Bruder an der Wand stand und drehte sich zu Jason um, der sein geschmiertes Brot nicht mehr anrührte. Ihm war der Appetit vergangen ...

"Was ist los mit dir," fragte der 16-Jährige mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, stellte das Glas ab und verschränkte die Arme auf der Tischkante. "Bist du lebensmüde, Jay? Du kannst Dad doch nicht so angehen? Du hast Glück, dass er noch so ruhig ist, sonst hättest du jetzt schon eine gescheuert bekommen!"

"Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe ..."

"Nein," beharrte Alex sauer. "Tu ich nicht! ... Wir ..." Er deutete auf David und sich. "Wollen gleich noch ins Kino, okay?! Wenn du ihn jetzt noch wütender machst, dann können wir das komplett vergessen, weil er _nein_ sagen wird! Also hör jetzt auf mit diesem Mist und tu was er sagt!"

David hob eine Augenbraue. "Eh, aprospos, Alex? Fragst _du_ ihn?"

Kopfschütteln. "Auf keinen Fall!"

"Wieso muss ich denn fragen," wollte der blonde Junge wissen und spielte an dem Etikett der Bierflasche herum. "Du bist schließlich der Ältere?"

Alex seufzte. "Stein, Schere, Papier?"

David nickte grinsend. "Okay! Wehe du schummelst!"

"Ich doch nicht ..."

Neben Alexander verdrehte Jason genervt die Augen und kreuzte die Arme auf dem Tisch. Er schob seinen Teller weg und senkte die Stirn und den Kopf auf die Ärmel seines bordeaux-roten Kapuzenpullovers. Er war müde. Müde und genervt von Stephen, der ihm dieses eine lächerliche Bier vergönnte.

_Dad würde nicht so einen Aufstand machen ..._

Als die Brüder durch das schnelle Spiel entschieden hatten, dass Alex derjenige war, der seinen Dad um die Erlaubnis bitten musste, heute Abend noch ins Kino zu dürfen, aß David genüsslich weiter. Ein paar Sekunden später hörten sie hastige Schritte und Stephen kam mit dem Telefon in der Hand zurück in die Küche. Er legte das Mobilteil auf die linke Anrichte und setzte sich wieder.

"Du, mein Freund, hörst mir jetzt sehr genau zu," sprach er Jason mit ernster Stimme an. "Wenn ich etwas sage, wird es getan! Nicht gleich, _nicht_ in ein paar Minuten, sondern sofort! Wenn ich dir das Trinken verbiete, dann hälst du dich daran! Es ist Schule und da gibt es keinen Alkohol! Und wenn ich diese Flasche da möchte, dann bekomme ich sie, Jason! Punkt!"

David und Alex versuchten sich mit ihrem Essen abzulenken, doch der Ausbruch, der dann von ihrem Stiefbruder folgte, zerstörte das Familienessen innerhalb von einer Sekunde aufs Neue!

"Du kannst mich," fauchte der braunhaarige Teenager, warf die Hände in die Luft, stand ruckartig auf, so dass er Stuhl umkippte und raste aus der Küche, noch ehe Stephen ihn mit der Hand festhalten konnte. Immer noch das laute Poltern des Holzstuhls in den Ohren, der auf die weißen Fliesen gekracht war, stand der Arzt ebenfalls auf und lief hinter ihm her, um ihn zurück zu holen. Jason hörte die Schritte hinter sich, lief jedoch weiter. Er erreichte die Wendeltreppe im Nu, hielt sich mit der linken Hand am Geländer fest und setzte den rechten Fuß auf die Stufe, als Stephen hinter ihm auftauchte.

"HEY," rief der Arzt laut.

Jason machte noch einen Schritt ...

"Stopp! Wir beide sind noch nicht fertig!"

An seiner festen und eindringlichen Stimme konnte der Sohn des Detectives sofort erkennen, dass Stephen es bitter ernst meinte. Wenn Jason jetzt noch einen Schritt machen oder diese Treppe hochsprinten würde, gäbe es richtig Ärger! Also blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen, atmete tief durch, schniefte laut. Die Tränen kamen ihm nicht, aber er war wütend. Still versuchte er sich zu beruhigen, bevor er Stephen dann ins Gesicht blickte, der an dem Sekretär stehen geblieben war und zu ihm hinauf sah. Irgendwie war heute alles unfair ...

"Jason," sagte der Arzt dann mit fester und ernster Stimme, während er seinen Stiefsohn eingehend an sah. "Dein Vater und ich haben kurz bevor ihr zwei bei uns eingezogen seid, ein paar Regeln festgelegt - für uns! Eine dieser Regeln beinhaltet die Disziplin. Ich habe Mac eigentlich zu 100 Prozent zugesichert, dass mir niemals in seiner Abwesenheit dir gegenüber die Hand ausrutschen wird! Doch leider ... machst du es mir gerade sehr schwer, dieses Versprechen einzuhalten!" Er versuchte ernst zu bleiben, doch grinste dann doch diabolisch, was Jason einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Stephen fuhr fort, während er frustriert den Kopf schüttelte. "Ganz ehrlich? Hätten David oder Alex mir so etwas an den Kopf geworfen und meine Autorität untergraben ... hätte ich die zwei jetzt schon längst übers Knie gelegt! Also, Jason!" Er hob warnend einen Finger. "Lass es nicht so weit kommen, wenn du weisst, was gut für dich ist! Haben wir uns verstanden, Mr. Taylor?"

_Oh, oh ... das klingt nicht gut!_

Der Junge, der immer noch auf der Treppe stand und sich mit einer Hand am Geländer fest hielt, schluckte nervös. So eine Ansprache hatte Stephen bei ihm noch nie gebracht! Der Arzt war mehr als sauer und Jason würde höchstwahrscheinlich der Erste sein, der das zu spüren bekommen würde, falls er sich nicht zusammen riss. Vorsichtig betrachtete er seinen Stiefvater und überdachte kurz seine Situation, während er versuchte, den Blickkontakt nicht zu brechen und Stephen so einen Grund zu geben, vielleicht doch näher zu kommen.

"Ja ... _Sir_," erwiderte der Teenager leise. "Ich hab verstanden."

Stephen hatte natürlich sofort gehört, dass das Sir am Ende nicht wirklich ernst und respektvoll gemeint war, sondern eher als Floskel, aber er wollte im Moment nicht noch mehr Druck ausüben und so gab er sich mit dieser Antwort zu frieden - fürs Erste.

"Sehr schön! Dann kannst du jetzt gehen, Jason," erwiderte der Chirurg und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Ich schätze mal, du warst fertig mit Essen, ja?!"

Jason drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, hob ein Bein an und trat auf die nächste Stufe, die nach oben führte. Doch sehr weit kam er nicht, denn sein Stiefvater rief ihn noch mal zurück. "Jason?"

Der Junge ließ die Schultern hängen und wandte seinen Kopf nach hinten, um ihn an zu sehen. "Ja?"

"Ich frage jetzt noch mal! Gibt es irgendwelche Probleme in der Schule, über die dein Dad oder ich Bescheid wissen müssten? Egal was es ist!"

_Eine direkte Frage ... Fuck!_

Jason versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. "Nein! Keine Probleme, Stephen!"

Der Arzt musterte ihn noch einmal und seufzte leise. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Jason ihm nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte ... Beweisen konnte er es im Moment allerdings nicht!

"Ich verlängere hiermit deinen Hausarrest um weitere 24 Stunden! Verstanden? Und glaub ja nicht, dass ich das Mac nicht erzählen werde, wenn er wieder hier ist ... So respektlos wie du heute warst, verdienst du meiner Meinung nach, ordentlich was hinten drauf, mein Junge! Aber das überlass ich meinem Ehemann!"

Jason schluckte, als er an seinen Vater dachte. Ja! Mac würde das nicht hin nehmen! Ganz sicher nicht!

"Ja, Sir ..."

Connors nickte. "Gut, dann-"

Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon im Wohnzimmer. Stephen nickte Jason kurz zu, drehte sich um, nahm die Arme herunter und stolzierte ins Wohnzimmer, wo er den Anruf entgegen nahm. Jason blieb auf der Treppe stehen, sah in den gegenüberliegenden Raum und hörte zu, als Stephen sich meldete.

"Hey, Schatz," sagte Stephen schmunzelnd.

Jason schluckte und verdrehte die Augen. _Dad ..._

Connors ging langsam im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, hörte Mac zu und antwortete dann. "Nein, alles okay hier! Mhm ..." Stephen warf einen Blick zu Jason hinüber, marschierte dann an die offene Schiebetür, zeigte mit der freien Hand die Treppe hinauf und zog schließlich die weißen Türen zu, damit er mit seinem Partner Privatsphäre hatte.

Einen Moment blieb der Teenager noch auf der Stufe stehen und blickte unsicher auf die geschlossene Tür. Dann nach ein paar Sekunden seufzte er niedergeschlagen und ging langsam die Treppe hinauf. Er hatte keine Ahnung ob Stephen ihn bei seinem Vater verpetzen würde oder nicht. Fest stand, dass Mac seine Respektlosigkeit und die permanenten Widerworte nicht dulden würde.

Nachdem Stephen mit Mac zu Ende telefoniert hatte, war er schweigend in die Küche zurück gekommen und hatte endlich aufgegessen. Jason war in seinem Zimmer! Trotzig und genervt! Seine Söhne jedoch hockten immer noch wie festgeklebt auf ihren Stühlen und sahen ihm beim Essen zu.

Stephen nahm eine Gurke zwischen die Finger, biss sie zur Hälfte ab, kaute und warf dann einen etwas genervten Blick auf David, der direkt vor ihm Platz genommen hatte. "Was ist, hm? Ihr wollt doch irgendwas?"

Alex öffnete den Mund. "Ehm, wir ... ich ... wollte dich fragen, ob wir heute noch mal weg gehen können? Vielleicht?"

"Wohin?"

"K-Kino?"

Stephen seufzte müde. "Um wieviel Uhr ist die Vorstellung?"

"20 Uhr 30 Uhr," gab Alex zurück. Er war etwas überrascht, dass sein Vater nicht sofort _nein_ sagte, nach dem Stress, den er mit Jason hatte! "Wir kommen danach sofort wieder!"

Stephen kratzte sich am Kopf. Eigentlich war er dagegen, dass seine Kinder noch so spät außer Haus unterwegs waren ... "Wie lang geht der Film denn?"

David zuckte die Schultern und sah seinen Bruder an. "Zwei Stunden, oder?"

"Ja, glaub schon," meinte Alex und lehnte sich mit dem Hintern an den Schrank und die Anrichte. "Dad, bitte! Wir kommen sofort zurück, versprochen!" Er grinste. "Und wenn uns ein Fremder Bonbons anbietet, rufen wir sofort die Cops!"

David grinste und auch Stephen musste leicht den Mund verziehen.

Der Arzt seufzte leise. "Okay! Ihr könnt gehen, ab-"

"Yeah," rief Alex begeistert und schlug mit seinem Bruder ein. "BATMAN!"

"Aber," begann Stephen dann noch einmal und hob einen Finger. "Jungs? Ihr nehmt eure Handys mit! In welches Kino geht ihr? Hier in Woodside?"

"Fisk," erwiderten seine Söhne prompt, strahlten und grinsten sich an.

Stephen nickte zustimmend. Allein diese Information reichte ihm völlig aus! Das alte _Fisk Theatre_ in der 68-02 Woodside Ave war eines der ersten Kinos in Woodside! Es wurde 1930 erbaut und erfreute sich auch heute, nach einer kleinen Renovierung, immer noch sehr großer Beliebtheit! Gerade die Jugendlichen hier, strömten schaarenweise in dieses kleine Kino mit nur mageren 600 Plätzen und einem einzigen, aber sehr gemütlichen Saal! Es gab in der kleinen Lobby ein paar Stühle, runde Tische und natürlich den kleinen Kiosk, der die Besucher mit Popcorn, Getränken und Eis versorgte, mehr allerdings nicht! Die Kasse befand sich an der Strasse und dem Bürgersteig, so wie das bei fast allen Kinos in den USA üblich war.

Stephen legte seine rechte Hand auf den Tisch. "Okay, das ist ja nicht so weit weg."

Seine Söhne grinsten ihn an. Alex trat auf seinen Vater zu, klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

"Keine Bange, ich pass auf unseren Kleinen auf ..."

Der Arzt grinste und schüttelte den Kopf, als David seinen Bruder etwas sauer an sah und dann aus der Küche ging. Alex sah ihm nach und brüllte hinter her. "Entschuldige, Dave! Ich zahl auch das Popcorn!"

Sie konnten David noch sehen, der den besockten Fuß auf die Stufe stellte und zurück blickte. "Klar wirst du das, Bruder!"

Jetzt drehte auch Alex sich um und wollte David folgen, um sich um zu ziehen, als Stephen ihn noch mal besorgt zurück hielt.

"Alex," fragte der Arzt leise. "Du hast auch keine Ahnung was mit Jason los ist, oder? War irgendwas in der Schule heute?"

_Ah ... Warum fragt er mich das jetzt?!_

"Nein, ich glaub nicht," log der Junge dann gekonnt seinem Vater ins Gesicht, obwohl er wusste, dass es falsch war. Jezt würde auch er Ärger kriegen, sobald das mit dem schriftlichen Tadel aufgeflogen war! Warum hatte auch Jason nicht einfach den Mund halten können? Er zuckte die Schultern. "Wir haben die Klausur zurück bekommen! Das war's, Dad!"

Connors nickte. "Okay, dann mach dich jetzt fertig!"

Alex sagte nichts mehr, sondern drehte sich um. Schnell lief er aus der Küche und in die Lobby, wo er David hinter her schnellte, um sich nicht noch zu verplappern. Er freute sich auf diesen Film ... Doch jetzt hatte er immer im Hinterkopf, dass er Stephen eiskalt ins Gesicht gelogen hatte! Und so stand auch sein kleiner Hintern auf der Abschussliste, sollte das Dilemma in der High School irgendwann ans Licht kommen! Wie Jason das Ganze noch bereinigen wollte, wusste Alex nicht und es war ihm eigentlich auch egal! Er hatte ja nichts damit zu tun ... jedenfalls nicht direkt!

Stephen räumte den Tisch ab, das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine, nahm das Telefon an sich und setzte sich dann vor den Fernseher um sich etwas zu entspannen. Etwa zwanzig Minuten vergingen, als im ersten Stockwerk zwei Türen geöffnet wurden und sich dann David und Alex von ihm verabschiedeten und zu Fuß zum _Fisk _und dem neuen Batmanfilm aufbrachen.

* * *

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später stand Jason in seinem kleinen Zimmer und starrte wütend aus dem Fenster. Er konnte durch das Glas die benachbarten Häuser sehen, also zumindest den Garten und das Haus, was der direkte Nachbar von Stephen war, aber es wurde langsam dunkel. Mit der rechten Hand öffnete er das Fenster ganz, stellte sein dickes Mathematikbuch in den weißen Rahmen damit es nicht wieder zu fiel und sog gierig die kühle Luft ein, die in das Zimmer strömte und den stickigen Mief verdrängte.

Er trat ganz an das Fenster heran, stemmte die Hände auf den Rahmen und betrachtete das Garagendach und den Baum der davor gepflanzt war. Ein dicker Baum mit vielen Ästen und Astgabeln. David war schon mal im Sommer hinaufgeklettert, weil er seinen Schlüssel vergessen hatte und das Fenster gekippt war. Er hatte es irgendwie geschafft hinein zu kommen ...

Jason überlegte, ob er das wirklich tun sollte. Die Gelegenheit war eigentlich mehr als günstig, oder? Seine Stiefbrüder waren nicht da und Stephen sass unten im Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernseher und zog sich irgend eine Quizsendung rein. Er atmete wieder tief und spähte über das dunkele Garagendach hinüber zu dem Baum. Wieder zurück. Und zu dem großen, starken Baum! Er seufzte niedergeschlagen. Wenn er das wirklich tat und Stephen ihn irgendwie erwischen würde, dann wäre Alles aus! Mit der Standpauke, die der Arzt ihm dann mit großer Sicherheit halten würde, konnte Jason umgehen, aber sein lockerer Hausarrest wäre dahin. Stephen würde den Hausarrest sofort in verschärften Stubenarrest umwandeln und ihm seine Elektrogeräte nehmen! Notebook, MP3-Player, Handy, die Boxen der Stereoanlage usw. ...

_Ja, das wird er ... Fuck! Ist es das wert?_

Und wenn es dann von der Uhrzeit her nicht zu spät war, wäre auch ein Anruf bei Mac drin! Jason verdrehte die Augen, als er an seinen Vater dachte, der jetzt vielleicht noch immer in dieser Besprechung steckte und danach möglicherweise zu Abend aß. Am Buffet und im Hotel! Sein Dad würde ihn am Telefon so dermaßen zusammen stauchen, dass Jason los heulen würde. Das konnte sein Vater - auch wenn er über 2000 Meilen weit weg war und nicht direkt vor ihm stand!

Diese Entscheidung zu fällen machte den Teenager wieder wütend! Frustriert biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, während er weiterhin hinaus starrte. Dann nach ein paar Sekunden packte er das Buch, hob es hoch und knallte das Fenster wieder zu. Er seufzte tief und drehte sich um. Geknickt lehnte er sich mit dem Po an das Stück Wand unter dem Fenster, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sich in seinem Zimmer um. Ein Bett, ein Schreibtisch, Stuhl, Kommode, Schrank, Hi-Fi-Regal und so weiter! Er atmete durch die Nase ein, um noch ruhiger zu werden. Sie hatten sein Zimmer damals alle gemeinsam eingerichtet. Möbelstück für Möbelstück hochgeschleppt und erstmal einfach reingestellt, damit es bewohnbar war! Ja, mehr nicht! Irgendwie war der Junge bei dem Umzug etwas hinter her gehinkt oder zurück geblieben. Ihm gefiel die Einrichtung nicht wirklich und er hatte es noch nicht fertig gebracht seinen Vater zu fragen, ob sie nicht das ein oder andere Mobiliar umstellen und an eine andere Wand räumen konnten.

Mit müden Augen betrachtete er den großen, schweren Kleiderschrank aus schwarzem Holz, der irgendwie in dieser Ecke völlig fehl am Platz war! Das _Monster_ säh auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers, da wo jetzt sein Bett stand, doch viel besser aus, oder? Jason ging ein paar Schritte auf den Schrank zu, öffnete ihn, lugte hinein und schloss die Türen wieder. Ein kurzer Blick wanderte zu der linken und dann der rechten Seite und er schätzte das Gewicht im Kopf ab. Ja, er war schwer, aber vielleicht ...

Zielstrebig trat er an die freie Seite und versuchte ihn an zuheben, doch er hielt sofort wieder inne. Das würde er nicht allein schaffen! Jason wandte sich ab, öffnete seine Zimmertür, ging den Flur entlang und schlenderte die Wendeltreppe hinunter, bis zu dem Punkt, von dem aus er das Wohnzimmer sehen konnte. Die Türen waren nicht völlig geschlossen.

"Stephen," rief er nach seinem Stiefvater und lehnte sich halb auf das Geländer hinunter.

Er konnte ihn von dort aus sehen, wie er in Jeans und Pullover auf seinem beigen Sofa hockte, Fernbedienung in der Hand und die Füße auf der Ecke des Couchtisches gelegt hatte. Eine Dose Pepsi stand daneben und sein Pieper lag mit großer Sicherheit auch dort irgendwo.

Der Arzt drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung Lobby und antwortete. "Ja? ... Jason, komm bitte her, wenn du etwas möchtest, okay?"

Jason verdrehte genervt die Augen, sprang dann aber doch die restlichen Stufen hinunter, ging quer durch die Lobby und blieb dann an der geöffneten Schiebetür stehen. "Ehm, kann ich ein paar Möbel umstellen?"

Connors starrte wieder auf den Fernsehschirm um die nächste Frage bei Jeoperdy mitzubekommen, runzelte die Stirn und drehte ganz langsam seinen Kopf zu Jason herum. Er ließ die Fernbedienung in seiner Hand auf sein Jeansbein sinken und öffnete überrascht den Mund.

"Du möchtest _jetzt_ Möbel umstellen," fragte er erstaunt.

Im Hintergrund lief die bekannte Ratemelodie ...

Jason sah ihn an. "Ja!"

"Was für Möbel, Jay," fragte der Arzt etwas genervt weiter.

"Eh, der ... der Kleiderschrank und das Bett?!"

Stephen stieß stöhnend die Luft aus dem Mund hervor, ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen und rieb sich die Augen. Nach ein paar Sekunden sah er Jason wieder an, doch schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. "Nein, Jason! Komm schon! Es ist schon spät, okay? Ich bin echt müde und du siehst auch nicht gerade sehr fit aus, wenn ich das mal sagen darf!"

_Ich wusste, dass er nein sagt ... Stephen sagt immer nein! ... Gott, wie ich das hasse!_

Frustriert riss der Junge die Arme und Hände in die Luft und ließ sie wieder fallen. "Vergiss es!"

Jason drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, ging schnell durch die Lobby hindurch und hatte bereits einen Fuß auf der Treppe, als er hörte wie Stephen vom Sofa aufstand und zu ihm hinüber eilte. Der Junge machte wieder Kehrt, doch hielt seine Position. Er wollte ihm auf keinen Fall entgegen gehen! Also tauchte der Arzt vor ihm auf, langte mit einer Hand an das Treppengeländer und seufzte kopfschüttelnd.

"Jason? Wir machen das Morgen, in Ordnung? Oder wie wär's, wenn wir auf deinen Dad warten? Der macht das doch gerne und zu dritt geht das viel schneller! Das ist nicht so anstrengend ..."

"Dad," fragte der Teenager verblüfft und verärgert. Seine Stimme wurde lauter! "_Dad_ kommt erst in drei Tagen zurück! Ich will aber _jetzt_ etwas ändern!"

"Jason, es geht jetzt nicht," sagte Stephen bestimmt und legte eine Hand an seine Hüfte. Die andere Hand blieb auf dem Treppengeländer. Er fuhr fort. "Du kannst noch ein paar Tage warten, okay? Hör bitte auf daraus so eine Riesensache zu machen!"

Das Maß war voll ... "Vergiss es doch, Stephen!"

Er rauschte sauer die Treppe hinauf! Stephen machte einen Schritt nach vorn, lugte um das Geländer herum und brüllte ihm hinter her. "JASON! DU WIRST KEINE MÖBEL ALLEINE UMRÜCKEN! DIE SIND VIEL ZU SCHWER FÜR DICH! HAST DU MICH VERSTANDEN!?"

_Bäng! Der große, böse Wolf hat gesprochen!_

Stephen konnte ein Ja von oben hören, bevor die Tür zu fiel. Der Arzt seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich wieder um. Langsam und Zähne knirschend trabte er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und zu seinem Abendprogramm, was er ohne seinen Ehemann bestreiten musste. Ob Jason sich an seine Anweisung halten und nichts alleine verrücken würde, wusste er nicht! Aber er hoffte es! Der Schrank war wirklich sehr schwer. Eine einzelne Person konnte sich ziemlich verletzten, wenn dieser Schrank falsch hochgestemmt und dann noch quer durch das Kinderzimmer geschoben wurde.

_Warum macht er so eine Hektik? Wir warten bis Mac zurück ist und dann stellen wir von mir aus, das ganze Zimmer auf den Kopf ..._

Wieder in seinem Zimmer setzte Jason sich auf sein gemachtes Bett. Die Wut, die er auf seinen Stiefvater verspürte, wuchs immer weiter! Weshalb konnte er ihm nicht einfach helfen? Das war doch kein Akt?! Okay, wenn Stephen das nicht tat, dann würde er es eben allein versuchen! So schwer konnte das doch nicht sein, oder?

Ganze acht Minuten später war Stephen immer noch im Wohnzimmer und auf seinem Sofa. Die Spielshow war vorbei und jetzt zappte er gelangweilt die Kanäle durch, um etwas Anspruchsvolles zu finden, was er sich noch bis die Jungs von ihrem Kinobesuch wieder kamen, ansehen konnte. Oben im ersten Stockwerk hatte der 17-jährige Sohn von Mac bereits den zweiten Versuch unternommen, den massiven Holzschrank völlig allein von der Wand weg und in die Zimmermitte zu zerren. Leider war auch dieser Versuch erfolglos geblieben und Jason hatte den Schrank nur ein paar Zentimeter von der Wand weggedrückt und gehoben. Das Heben hätte er besser lassen sollen, das war dem Jungen jetzt auch klar!

Jason fasste sich an die Leiste und verzog das Gesicht. Es tat weh! Er schluckte schwer und knickte mit den Knien ein. Ein paar Sekunden hielt er so an der Kommode die Stellung, dann richtete er sich wieder auf und atmete schwer. Der Schmerz war ziehend. Vorsichtig machte der Junge einen Schritt nach vorn. Er zuckte zusammen, als das unangenehme Ziehen durch die Bewegung noch etwas intensiver wurde und fasste mit der anderen Hand so schnell es ging an die Ecke der Kommode um nicht zu fallen.

"Ahh," jammerte er leise und versuchte sich nicht bemerkbar zu machen.

Das Letzte was er jetzt brauchte, war Stephen, der hier rauf kam und ihn dann behandelte! Seine Leiste brannte höllisch. Okay, vielleicht war es auch die falsche Entscheidung, seinem Stiefvater nichts zu sagen! Jason kniff die Augen zusammen und machte noch einen weiteren Schritt auf die Kommode zu. Dort blieb er stehen, drehte seinen Kopf und den Oberkörper ein Stück zurück, während er sich an dem Möbelstück festklammerte und unschlüssig auf sein Bett sah. Seine weißes T-Shirt und die Boxershorts lagen dort unter der warmen Decke. Es würde ganz sicher gut sein, wenn er sich einfach hinlegen würde.

Doch bis zu diesem Bett war es ein relativ langer Weg! Zu lang für Jason's Geschmack, der sachte die Hand auf seine Hose drückte und stöhnte.

_Scheisse ... Was ist denn los, verdammt?! _

Ziemlich schwerfällig hinkte er zu seinem Bett hinüber und setzte sich. Sein Atem ging schnell. Er wartete ein paar Minuten, dann entschloss sich Jason doch vorsichtig die Hose auszuziehen und schlüpfte in seine Schlafsachen. Wieder sass er auf dem Bett und die Schmerzen waren noch immer nicht abgeflacht. Er betrachtete den verfluchten Schrank und atmete tief aus. Er streckte seine Finger zur Seite, kam gerade so, ohne sich weitgehend anzustrengen an den Schalter der Nachttischlampe und schaltete das Licht aus. Dunkelheit und Stille. Jason schluckte, versuchte die Schmerzen in seiner Leiste zu verdrängen oder ihnen nicht so viel Beachtung zu schenken. Er hatte keine Ahnung, weshalb er jetzt fast nicht mehr laufen konnte, aber wahrscheinlich würde nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf alles wieder in Ordnung sein!

Mit den Augen suchte er die Zimmertür. Eigentlich musste er noch ins Bad und auf die Toillette, aber jetzt noch einmal aufzustehen und dann noch über den Flur zu laufen, schaffte er beim besten Willen nicht mehr. Auch hatte er Angst, Stephen direkt in die Arme zu fallen, falls der im ersten Stock herumgeistern würde. Also rückte er ganz vorsichtig auf seinem Bett herum, griff in den dicken Stoff der grauen Decke und deckte sich umständlich zu. Als Jason schließlich nach ein paar Sekunden auf dem Rücken lag und seine müden Augen schloss, konnte er das schmerzhafte Pochen in seiner Leiste um so deutlicher spüren.

* * *

Als viele Stunden später langsam die Morgendämmerung herein brach, lag Jason mit geöffneten Augen in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Helle Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster und auf sein Gesicht. Das Rollo hatte er gestern nicht mehr herunter gelassen. Aber das war egal! Er hatte eh die halbe Nacht wach gelegen, weil er Schmerzen an seiner Leiste hatte. Zumindest glaubte er, dass es sich hierbei um die Leistengegend handelte, aber sicher war er sich nicht. Wie konnte er auch? Er war ja kein Arzt! Plötzlich schlug sein Wecker auf dem Nachttisch Alarm! Jason zuckte zusammen, drehte sich ganz vorsichtig und langsam auf die Seite und zischte dann, als das unangenehme Pochen immer noch da war.

_Fuck ... _

Er schluckte, richtete sich dann ein Stück in dem Bett auf und drückte mit dem Daumen auf den Alarmknopf, um den Digitalwecker zum Schweigen zu bringen. Stöhnend ließ er sich wieder in die weichen Kissen fallen. Dieser Tag würde noch so ätzend werden! Wie sollte er die Schmerzen gleich vor Stephen verheimlichen? Sein Stiefvater konnte Krankheiten und Schmerz eigentlich schon aus einer Meile Entfernung riechen und Jason war wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal im Stande ohne zu hinken die Treppe hinunter zu laufen.

Türen gingen auf und er hörte hastige, aber leise Schritte auf dem Flur. Seine Stiefbrüder waren wach.

Jason seufzte und versuchte dann sich weiter aufzurichten. Er zuckte wieder. Die Schmerzen waren zwar so wie es aussah nicht schlimmer geworden, aber mindestens noch genau so ziehend und brennend. Plötzlich klopfte es an seiner Zimmertür.

Er verdrehte die Augen. "Ja?"

Als sich die weiße Tür öffnete, lugte Alex hinein. Er grinste gehässig. "AUFSTEHN!"

"Ich komm ja gleich," stellte Jason mit einigermaßen fester Stimme klar und sah zu seinem Stiefbruder hinüber, der bereits angezogen war. "W-wieso bist du schon angezogen? Es ist doch erst ..." Er sah auf seinen Wecker und fuhr fort. "Fünf Uhr. ... Gibt's heute in der Schule was umsonst?"

Alex hielt immer noch die Türklinke mit der rechten Hand fest. Einen Fuß hatte er auf die Schwelle gestellt. Kurz wandte er seinen Kopf herum und blickte hinter sich bevor er dann wieder Jason betrachtete, grinste und den Kopf schüttelte. "Es ist nicht fünf, sondern halb sieben, Jason!"

Jetzt bekam sein Stiefbruder riesige Augen und öffnete den Mund. "WAS?!"

Connors tippte leicht mit den Fingernägeln gegen das Holz der Tür und antwortete ihm. "Der Strom war diese Nacht plötzlich weg! David ist auch gerade erst wach geworden! Ich hab ja immer noch mein Handy eingestellt was mich weckt und Dad auch, also müsst ihr beide euch jetzt wohl ziemlich beeilen, wenn ihr nicht zu spät kommen und einen ..." Alex grinste gehässig, beugte sich ein Stück in das Zimmer und flüsterte. "_Tadel_ kassieren wollt, hm?"

Wütend richtete sich Jason im Bett auf und versuchte den pochenden Schmerz weiter hin zu ignorieren. Er krallte sich das nächstbeste Kissen, holte aus und warf es Alex mit voller Wucht in das Gesicht.

"HAU AB, MANN!"

Grinsend verzog sich Alex dann auch schon wieder und ließ Jason in seiner misslichen Lage allein.

Jason fluchte leise, als er sich aus dem Bett quälte. Er setzte sich auf die Kante und befühlte kurz die Leistengegend, da wo es weh tat. Nach ein paar Sekunden stand er vorsichtig auf, legte eine Hand an die Stelle und ging langsam hinüber zu seinem Kleiderschrank, der immer noch etwas verschoben im Zimmer und an der Wand stand. Nachdem er seine Anziehsachen herausgesucht hatte, trat er auf den Flur hinaus und sah, dass jetzt auch David auf dem Weg in das Badezimmer war.

"David," fragte er und kam näher. "Geh unten duschen, okay? Bitte?"

Connors sah ihn fragend an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch in die Stirn. "Wieso das? Ich war schneller als du, Mann!"

"Na und," fauchte der andere Junge sauer und gestikulierte wild mit den Händen, was seinem momentanen Zustand auch nicht wirklich gut tat! Als er merkte, dass die Schmerzen etwas schlimmer zu werden schienen, nahm er die Arme wieder herunter und sah David bittend an. Jetzt war seine Stimme flüsternd. "Komm schon, Dave! ... Du kriegst auch 'nen Fünfer von mir!"

"Hä," fragte David verwirrt. "Du gibst mir fünf Mäuse, damit ich unten duschen gehe und dir das Bad überlasse, ja?"

Langsam wurde Jason etwas nervös ... "Gut erkannt, ja! Und jetzt geh endlich! Ich will nicht zu spät kommen!"

"Ist ja gut ..."

David sah ihn noch mal verwirrt an, drehte sich dann aber um und holte seine Duschsachen aus dem Bad. Dann war er auch schon an Jason vorbei und die Treppe hinunter verschwunden. Während Jason unten die WC-Tür hörte, die geöffnet und dann zugeschlagen wurde, atmete er tief aus. Wie sollte dieser Tag bitte weiter gehen? Sein Bruder war jetzt bereits skeptisch geworden und mit Stephen hätte Jason gleich garantiert das nächste Problem! Doch noch war von dem Arzt keine Spur zu sehen. Plötzlich hörte er aus dem Erdgeschoss das laute Knattern der Kaffeemaschine und das Dudeln des Küchenradios. Okay, Stephen war also, obwohl er heute die Mittagsschicht hatte und erst um 13 Uhr im Krankenhaus sein musste, schon wach und unten! Gut!

Nachdem Jason endlich geschlagene 30 Minuten später fertig geduscht, angezogen und einigermaßen gestylt war und Stephen das dritte Mal hochgebrüllt hatte, dass sie sich gefälligst beeilen sollten, nahm er seinen gepackten Rucksack vom Boden und warf ihn sich über den Rücken. Keine gute Idee. Er zuckte wieder zusammen und zischte leise, als sich der Schmerz durch das extra Gewicht langsam ausbreitete. Augen rollend schlich Jason dann aus seinem Zimmer, zog die Tür einen Spalt zu und hörte David, der scheinbar mit seinem Dad an der Haustür stand und sich unterhielt.

"Ich kann doch nichts dafür, Dad," versuchte David seinen Vater zu beruhigen. "Was soll ich denn bitte machen, wenn der blöde Strom auf einmal weg ist?"

Stephen gab sich mit dieser Erklärung scheinbar nicht zu frieden. Er zischte leise. "Wenn du dir auch mal dein Handy stellen würdest, _Sohn_, so wie dein großer Bruder das immer tut, dann wärst du auch wach geworden, oder?!"

Jason blieb im Flur stehen und hörte weiter hin zu.

David war still, also fuhr Stephen fort. "Wirklich gut gemacht! Jetzt bekommen Jason und du einen Tadel, wenn ihr in der Schule ankommt! Du weisst, was das für dich heisst? Wenn ihr nach Hause kommt, möchte ich diesen Tadel, den ich ja sicher unterzeichnen muss, auf dem Küchentisch haben, plus deinem Handy! Kapiert?"

"Ja, Sir," erwiderte David leise.

"JASON! KOMM ENDLICH!"

Auf dem Flur zuckte Jason bei der Erwähnung seines Namens zusammen. _Der Tag fängt ja echt gut an ..._

"JA," rief der Teenager zurück und schlich über den Flur. Als er an der Wendeltreppe ankam, stoppte er unweigerlich und betrachtete die erste Stufe mit großen Augen. Das würde gleich sicher ganz schön weh tun! Er schluckte schwer, rückte dann noch mal seinen Rucksack auf dem Rücken zu recht und legte die rechte Hand auf das glatte Holz des Geländers. Dann machte er ganz vorsichtig den ersten Schritt hinunter. Der ziehende Schmerz brachte ihn beinahe dazu, laut aufzuschreien, doch er hielt konzentriert den Mund!

Auch der zweite und der dritte Schritt funktionierten einigermaßen gut. Doch dann, als er sich ungefähr in der Mitte der Wendeltreppe befand und Stephen und David an der Tür stehen sehen konnte, verrutschte sein Rucksack plötzlich. Jason versuchte ihn noch auszubalancieren, doch dabei verlor er komplette den Halt! Der brennende Schmerz riss ihn aus seiner Konzentration heraus und er fiel! Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und geöffnetem Mund krachte Jason die Stufen hinunter und landete einmal quer auf der harten Treppe. Sein Rucksack rutschte herunter und landete mit einem dumpfen Geräsuch direkt vor Stephen's schwarzen Schuhen, der ebenfalls geschockt auf seinen Stiefsohn starrte. David auf der anderen Seite, versuchte sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Schnell lief der Arzt zu Jason hinüber, bückte sich und hielt seine Schulter, während der Teenager krampfhaft versuchte, die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken und sich wieder aufrappelte. Doch er war zu schwach!

Nach dem ersten Versuch sank er wieder auf die Stufen zurück und atmete schwerfällig. "Ah ..."

"Jason," sprach Stephen ihn an. "Kannst du aufstehen?"

Stille. Jason versuchte noch zu Atem zu kommen und das Brennen zu ignorieren. Jetzt wäre doch ein perfekter Zeitpunkt um Stephen die Wahrheit zu sagen, oder nicht? Verheimlichen konnte er sowieso nichts mehr! Er hustete kurz.

Der Arzt sah ihn etwas genauer an. "Du ... hast dich doch gestern Abend nicht noch volllaufen lassen, oder?"

_Oh Gott, jetzt denkt er schoh, dass ich gesoffen habe, obwohl er mir den Alkohol verboten hat ..._

"N-n-nein, i-ich ..." begann der braunhaarige Junge stotternd. Dann liefen doch die ersten Tränen seine Wangen hinunter, als er mit der Wahrheit kämpfte. Schlucken. Seufzen. "Ich ... es tut- ... es tut weh."

"Was tut weh," fragte Stephen mit fester Stimme und bemerkte dann erst, dass David immer noch in der Lobby stand. Stephen wandte sich an seinen Sohn und nickte ihm zu. "Fahr in die Schule, bitte! Und sag Bescheid, dass Jason krank ist und heute nicht mehr kommt! Ich melde mich heute Abend beim Mr. Frey!"

David starrte fassungslos auf seinen Stiefbruder, doch nickte dann. "J-ja mach ich, Dad! Bis heute Abend!"

Und dann war David auch schon mitsamt Jacke und Rucksack durch die Tür verschwunden und sein Vater blieb mit einem weinenden Jason auf der Treppe zurück.

"Kannst du aufstehen," fragte der Arzt mitfühlend und strich ihm liebevoll über das Haar. "Komm hoch und dann sag mir bitte wo es weh tut ..."

Jason keuchte. Mühsam versuchte er sich dann hoch zu stemmen, doch irgendwie klappte das nicht wirklich gut. "Ah ... m-mein Bauch! Mein Bauch tut weh! Ahh ..."

"Seit wann und wo genau," wollte Stephen dann wissen und hatte schon den Blinddarm im Kopf.

Sein Ziehsohn schluckte wieder. Langsam nahm er eine Hand und fasste sich an den Unterleib und an die Leistengegend. Stephen sah ihn überrascht an.

"Seit wann tut es da weh, Jason?"

"S-seit ... gestern!"

"Gestern Abend?! ... Jason, verdammt! Und warum sagst du nichts? Du hättest dir das Genick brechen können! Was glaubst du, was dein Vater mir dann für Vorhaltungen machen würde?"

Der Junge fasste sich an die Leiste und stöhnte leise. Kurz schluckte er und erwiderte dann trocken. "Wenn ich mir das Genick breche, bin ich tot, Stephen ..."

Connors seufzte, knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen und fasste ihn dann fest unter den Armen. "Verdammter, kleiner Klugscheisser! Komm hoch! Wir gehen in dein Zimmer! Ich muss mir das ansehen!"

Niedergeschlagen und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ließ sich Jason dann fast widerstandslos von Stephen hoch hieven und krallte seine Hand in das Treppengeländer. Um den Rucksack, der auf dem Parkettboden der Lobby lag, kümmerte sich niemand mehr.

Ganz langsam und behutsam half der Arzt Jason dann Stufe für Stufe die Treppe hinauf und durch den Flur bis zu seinem Zimmer. Dort angekommen stieß Stephen mit dem Schuh die angelehnte Tür auf, trat hinein und brachte Jason schnell zu seinem Bett, wo er ihn vorsichtig absetzte.

"Setz dich hin," forderte er ihn mit ruhiger Stimme auf. "Schön langsam ... Gut so!"

Jason zuckte wieder zusammen und jammerte dann. "Scheisse! Verdammte Ka-"

"Hey," unterbrach Stephen ihn ernst und baute sich dicht vor ihm auf. "Nicht solche Worte!"

Sofort schloss Jason den Mund und fasste sich wieder an die Leiste. Stephen betrachtete ihn einen kurzen Moment mit kritischem Blick, dann kniete er sich vor ihn und öffnete die Schnürsenkel seiner Turnschuhe. Er zog sie ihm von den Füßen, stellte sie unter das Bett und Jason zog sich seinen Pullover aus. Stephen warf das Kleidungsstück auf den Schreibtischstuhl und wandte sich dann wieder an den Jungen.

"Steh auf," sagte er leise und rieb ihm kurz liebevoll über den Kopf. "Wir ziehen mal die Hose aus, okay?"

Jason seufzte, erhob sich und fasste Stephen an die Schulter um sich fest zu halten. Er wackelte.

"Zitterst du," fragte Stephen ihn.

"N-nein ..."

"Doch," berichtigte ihn Connors nickend und setzte ihn dann wieder vorsichtig auf das Bett zurück.

"Woher kommen die Schmerzen? Hast du eine Ahnung, warum das so plötzlich angefangen hat?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen," fauchte der Junge wütend, als er wieder seine Leiste spürte. "AH!"

"Hey! ... Das geht auch leiser! Und sei bitte nicht so gereizt, denn ich kann dafür nichts, okay? Du hast also seit gestern Schmerzen? Gestern Abend?"

Sein Patient nickte langsam. "Ja."

Nachdem Jason sich auf sein Bett gelegt und Stephen ihm die Hose ausgezogen hatte, deckte der Arzt ihn bis zum Bauch zu und holte seinen Koffer aus der Lobby. Als er wieder zurück kam, hatte Jason sich auf dem Bett nicht bewegt. Er lag einfach nur da und starrte die Zimmerdecke an. Mit der rechten Hand drückte er auf seinen Bauch - die Leistengegend wie Stephen jetzt bemerkte!

_Okay_ ...

Connors öffnete seinen schwarzen Koffer, zog ein Tütchen mit Latexhandschuhen heraus, öffnete es und schlüpfte in die Handschuhe. Er drehte sich wieder zu Jason um, der ihn jetzt interessiert und verängstigt zugleich beobachtete.

"Sch ... alles okay," versuchte er Jason zu beruhigen und schob sein T-Shirt ein Stück nach oben. "Zeig mir, wo es weh tut, Jason!"

Sein Atem ging schneller, als er seine rechte Hand hoch nahm und sie dann an sein Becken legte. Mit großen Augen sah er seinen Stiefvater an. Stephen nickte, fasste ihm an das Handgelenk und zog die Hand ganz sachte bei Seite. Er legte sie auf die Matratze zurück, damit sie nicht im Weg war und legte dann drei Finger auf die Stelle, die Jason ihm gezeigt hatte. Als Stephen leicht auf die Haut drückte, da wo der Blinddarm sass, blinzelte Jason nur leicht, doch machte sonst keinerlei Anzeichen, dass er dort Schmerzen hatte. Also nahm der Arzt die Finger wieder zurück, bewegte die Hand ein Stückchen tiefer und drückte dort wieder zu. Ein Blick zu Jason. Immer noch nichts!

Stephen setzte die rechte Hand neben Jasons Becken auf die Matratze und die Decke und stützte sich dort kurz ab, während er weiter überlegte und seinen Blick durch das Zimemr schweifen ließ. Ein paar Sekunden später hatte er den Schrank entdeckt und die kleine, minimale Lücke zwischen dem starken Holz und der Zimmerwand. _Was ...?_

So langsam wusste Stephen was wahrscheinlich geschehen war. Er fokussierte sich wieder auf seinen Stiefsohn, bedachte ihn mit einem warnenden Blick und öffnete den Mund. "Jason? Was ist gestern Abend passiert, nachdem du unten bei mir warst und ich dir verboten habe die Möbel umzustellen? Die Wahrheit bitte!"

Jason schniefte. "Ich ... mir war langweilig und da ... das, das war doch kein Akt, ich-"

Jetzt wurde Stephen etwas sauer. "Doch es war scheinbar ein Akt, Jay! Ein ziemlich _großer_ Akt, wie du ja jetzt spüren kannst! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?! Wann hörst du endlich mal auf mich?"

Stephen wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern legte wieder seine Hand flach auf Jason's Unterleib. Diesmal auf seine Leiste! Dann drückte er zu!

"AH," rief der Teenager und kniff die Augen fest zusammen, als der beißende Schmerz durch seinen Körper schoss. Jason riss seine Hand hoch, packte diesmal Stephen's Handgelenk und versuchte es weg zu ziehen, doch sein Stiefvater war eindeutig stärker als er. Jason scheiterte kläglich ... und fing sich einen bösen Blick von Stephen ein.

"Sch ... es ist alles in Ordnung, hm ... Lass mich kurz nachsehen ob was gebrochen ist!"

"Nichts ist in Ordnung! Es tut weh!"

"Wessen Schuld ist das denn bitte? Jason? Eins steht fest, wenn du wieder fist bist, in ein paar Tagen und Mac wieder kommt, werden wir drei uns hier hinsetzen und ein nettes, langes Gespräch führen! Und du wirst aufmerksam zu hören, mich dabei nicht unterbrechen und dir verdammt noch mal alles merken, was wir dir sagen! Ist das jetzt klar?"

Stille. Der Junge war etwas schockiert von Stephen's Ausbruch und starrte den Arzt einfach nur an. Stephen atmete tief aus und seine Augen wurden wieder sanft. Seine Stimme auch. "Hast du mich verstanden?"

"Ja, Sir," flüsterte Jason dann leise.

"Gut," gab Stephen zurück. "Das kriegen wir wieder hin, okay? Mach dir keine Sorgen! Es dauert etwas und es wird noch eine ganze Zeit lang weh tun, aber du wirst wieder! Gut, Kleiner?"

Connors nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf Jason's Kopf. Sanft und liebevoll streichelte er ihm über das dunkele Haar und lächelte leicht. Dann kraulte er ihm über die Kopfhaut, streichelte ihm mit dem Daumen über die Stirn und drückte ihm dann einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, während Jason langsam ruhiger wurde und die Liebkosungen genoss. Auch seine Atmung beruhigte sich langsam.

"Beruhig dich, so ist es gut," lobte Stephen ihn leise. "Ich weiss, dass es weh tut! Wir tun da gleich was gegen, versprochen!"

"W-was denn tun?"

Stephen seufzte, setzte sich gerade hin und musterte ihn von oben herab. "Ich hole dir erstmal ein bißchen Eis zum Kühlen. Die Stelle da an deiner Leiste ist ganz schön heiss und das müssen wir ändern, damit es nicht mehr so weh tut! Danach gebe ich dir etwas, damit du nicht mehr so große Schmerzen hast. ... Sind die Schmerzen so im Liegen größer, als wenn du dich bewegst, Jason? Kannst du mir das sagen?"

Mißtrauisch und immer noch verängstigt starrte der Sohn von Mac ihn an. "Ich weiss nicht, ich-"

"Ist schon gut," beruhigte Stephen ihn wieder und streichelte sein Haar. "Ich hol dir erstmal das Eis!"

Connors erhob sich vom Bett, streifte sich die Handschuhe von den Händen und legte sie neben seinen Koffer. Dann ging er wortlos aus dem Zimmer und den Flur hinunter. An der Treppe blieb er stehen, legte eine Hand auf das Geländer, starrte auf die Haustür und seufzte tief und frustriert. Wie sollte er das bloß Mac beibringen? Und _wann_ sollte er das Mac beibringen? _Soll ich vielleicht jetzt schon im Krankenhaus anrufen und einen Termin für das MRT beantragen, damit wir später einfach losfahren können und nicht noch warten müssen? Was wär denn passiert, wenn er hier auf der Treppe nicht gestolpert wäre? Hätte Jason sich mit __höllischen Schmerzen durch den Schulalltag gequält und später das ganze Theater hier zu Hause fortgeführt und durchgezogen, bis ihm irgendwann einfach die Luft weggeblieben und er vor Schmerzen umgekippt wär?! Was hätte ich dann gemacht?_ Stephen schüttelte den Kopf. Langsam ging er die Stufen hinunter, über die Stelle, wo Jason ausgerutscht war und in die Lobby. Dort nahm er gedankenverloren den Rucksack vom Boden, stellte ihn an den Sekretär und lief in die Küche, wo er ein blaues Ice-Pack aus dem Gefrierfach fischte, es in ein Küchenhandtuch wickelte und langsam wieder in den ersten Stock ging.

Stephen brachte Jason das Ice-Pack, ging zwischendurch nach unten um einen Kaffee zu kochen und im Krankenhaus anzurufen, dass es durch aus sein könnte, dass er seine Schicht verschieben oder verlegen musste, wegen familiärer Probleme und sass jetzt ganze 39 Minuten später wieder auf der Bettkante seines Stiefsohnes. Der Arzt füllte Mineralwasser in ein Glas, stellte es auf dem Nachttisch ab, nahm eine Packung Tabletten aus dem Koffer und drückte eine der weißen Pillen aus der dünnen Folie heraus. Die Tablette und das Wasser reichte er Jason. Der Teenager starrte auf das Medikament und hielt sich an dem vollen Glas fest.

Skeptisch sah er Stephen an. "Muss das sein?"

"Wenn du nicht sofort eine Spritze möchtest, Jason? Ja, dann muss das sein! Runter damit, los!"

Frustriert nahm Jason die große Tablette Ibu und trank das Glas in einem Zug leer. Stephen stellte es wieder auf den Nachttisch, füllte es sofort neu mit Wasser und lehnte sich dann zu ihm hinunter. Wieder strich er ihm sanft über das Haar, während der Junge versuchte sich so bequem wie möglich hin zu legen, damit sein Unterleib nicht noch mehr Schaden nahm. Auf der Stirn hielt der Chefarzt dann einen Moment lang still, um die Körpertemperatur zu überprüfen, dann streichelte er ihn wieder und nahm das Fieberthermometer aus einem kleine Fach des Koffers. Jason ließ auch diese Prozedur weitgehend ohne Gegenwehr über sich ergehen und seine Temperatur war auch nicht besorgniserregend höher als normal! 38.7 Grad! Das war noch einigermaßen im Normbereich für eine solche Verletzung und Stephen ließ die Fieber senkenden Zäpfchen erstmal im Koffer zurück und außer Sicht seines Patienten!

Er kontrollierte noch mal Jason's Leistengegend und sah eine minimale Schwellung, die aber auch noch im Normbereich lag! Vorsichtig drapierte er das Handtuch mitsamt Ice-Pack wieder auf der Haut, legte die warme Decke darüber und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, der er vorhin mitgebracht hatte. Stephen setzte die Tasse ab, hielt sie in den Händen und dachte einen Moment nach.

"Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich mal Mac anrufe und ihn informiere, dass du dir einen Leistenbruch zugezogen hast. Der reißt mir sonst den Kopf ab, wenn er das hier als Letzter erfährt ..."

Jason hatte etwas Panik. "Nein!"

"Warum nicht," fragte der Arzt mit fester Stimme. "Weil dir diese Spanischarbeit mißglückt ist? Weil du die ganze Zeit nicht auf mich hörst? Oder weil du gelogen hast? Und das nicht nur einmal, so wie es aussieht? Oder ... weil du permanent nicht kooperativ warst und zwar seit dein Vater einen Schritt aus diesem Haus getan hat?! Hm, weswegen, Jason?"

Jason sah ihn bittend an und schluckte nervös. "Stephen bitte? Es tut mir leid! K-können wir das nicht unter uns regeln?"

Stephen hob eine Augenbraue. _Hat er das gerade wirklich gesagt?_

"Jay, du weisst schon, dass du gerade mit _mir_ redest, ja? ..."

Nicken.

Connors fasste sich an den Kopf und zerstrubbelte seine kurzen Haare, bevor er sich wieder seinem Stiefsohn zuwandte. "Außerdem haben dein Vater und ich eine Abmachung! Das weisst du! Und wir sind uns ziemlich einig geworden, wenn es um die Disziplin geht! Diese Regel wird nicht gebrochen oder geändert! Es sei denn, es liegt etwas sehr schwerwiegendes vor oder die Situation erfordert es! ... Und _das hier_ erfordert es nicht! Jedenfalls noch nicht! Alles klar? Du musst leider warten müssen, bis dein Vater wieder hier ist und dann darfst du gerne die Hosen runter lassen. Und zwar _nachdem_ ich mit ihm gesprochen habe! Verstanden?"

Jason senkte den Blick. "Ja ..."

"Versuch ein bißchen zu schlafen, okay? Ich bin unten. Ruf mich, wenn was ist. Ich gehe nicht weg!"

Der 17-Jährige nickte langsam und müde. Stephen stand auf, ging um Fenster und zog das Rollo herunter, damit die Sonne nicht mehr durch die Scheibe knallen konnte. Er deckte Jason noch mal ordentlich zu, streichelte ihm die Stirn und verschwand dann mit seiner Tasse Kaffee aus dem Zimmer, um sich mit der _New York Times_ auf dem Sofa etwas zu entspannen.

* * *

Drei Stunden später, also am späten Vormittag, veruchte Jason sich in seinem Bett auf die Seite zu drehen. Als er sein Bein an hob um es dann anzuwinkeln, durchfuhr ihn wieder der fieseste Schmerz, den der sich im Moment vorstellen konnte. Der Junge riss die Augen auf und zuckte zusammen. Genervt rollte er mit den Augen, seufzte tief und stöhnte dann als plötzlich seine Zimmertür aufgeschoben wurde.

Jason sah seinem Stiefvater entgegen, der eine Glas in der einen Hand hielt und in der anderen ... das Telefon! Auch wenn Stephen noch keinen Ton zu ihm gesagt hatte, wusste Jason ganz genau, dass Mac am anderen Ende der Leitung war. Das Augenrollen unterließ er jetzt wissend. Stattdessen starrte er Stephen wehleidig entgegen, der jetzt näher kam und ihm dann das Glas mit einer milchigen, leicht sprudelnden Flüssigkeit reichte.

"Trink mal einen großen Schluck," gab der Arzt ihm das Kommando und blieb vor dem Bett stehen.

Jason nahm ihm das volle Glas ab und trank. Das schwarze und schnurlose Telefon ließ er dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Er reichte seinem Stiefvater wieder das Glas, der es auf den Nachttisch stellte und richtete sich dann langsam auf. Stephen setzte sich auf die Bettkante, nahm dann endlich das Telefon an sein Ohr und sprach mit seine Ehemann, der geduldig gewartet hatte.

"Schätzchen," sagte der Arzt liebevoll und seufzte. "Ja, ich- ... ich geb ihn dir. Ja! ... Okay, mhm ... Moment!"

Er nahm das Gerät herunter und hielt es Jason vor das etwas blasse Gesicht und die weit aufgerissenen Augen. Jason öffnete den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein! Er wollte nicht mit Mac reden! Stephen hatte ihm mit großer Sicherheit alles erzählt, was in den letzten Stunden gelaufen war und jetzt sollte sich Jason eine Standpauke abholen?

Taylor sah Stephen bittend an. "Ich ... Schlafe?"

Der Unfallchirurg lächelte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein! Los jetzt! Lass Dad nicht warten!"

Augenrollen. Jason streckte seine rechte Hand aus, nahm vorsichtig das Telefon in die Finger, hielt es an sein Ohr und meldete sich leise. "Ja?"

_"Hey,"_ begrüßte ihn Mac aus Las Vegas gelassen. _"Wie geht's dir, hm?"_

Irgendwie war Jason jetzt doch froh, die Stimme seines Dads zu hören ...

"Ehm, es geht so! ... N-nicht so gut, Dad!"

Mac seufzte am anderen Ende der Leitung leise, bevor er weiter sprach. _"Was ist denn passiert?"_

Stille ... _"Jason? Sprichst du bitte mit mir?"_

Der Junge räusperte sich verlegen. "Ich ... ich hab wohl gestern was Schweres gehoben und dann hat es in meiner Leiste _Knack_ gemacht, Dad!" Er sah kurz Stephen an, der beim ihm sass und die rechte Hand sanft auf Jason's Decke und seinen Oberschenkel legte. Als der Teenager immer noch nicht weiter sprach, räusperte sich Stephen leise und zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. Sofort öffnete Jason wieder den Mund, um seinem Vater die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen, auch wenn er das nicht wirklich wollte! "Ehm, also ich hab g-gestern ... Ich meine, ich war etwas sauer auf ... Stephen und wollte dann aus Frust mein Zimmer umräumen, Dad und da ... Ich meine, der Schrank war etwas zu schwer für mich u-"

_"Du hast alleine diesen Riesenschrank hochgehoben,"_ fragte Mac laut und überrascht. _"Was? Spinnst du?"_

Jason öffnete den Mund, um noch etwas zu erwidern, doch an der miesen Stimmung, die sein Vater jetzt gerade verbreitete, erkannte er, dass er das vielleicht doch besser lassen sollte. Stephen, auf der anderen Seite, hatte leider nicht vor, seinem geliebten Ehemann gewisse, unschöne _Details_ zu verheimlichen oder ganz zu verschweigen! Connors räusperte sich und legte den Kopf schief.

_"He,"_ rief Mac laut durch die Leitung. _"Jason, bist du noch da?"_

Der Teenager zuckte kurz zusammen. Stephen nickte ihm noch mal zu und der Junge seufzte niedergeschlagen. "Ja, Dad! Ich bin noch da ..."

_"Also weiter,"_ drängte ihn Mac jetzt. _"Ich muss gleich zu meiner nächsten Besprechung und so viel Zeit habe __ich jetzt nicht mehr, mein Junge! ... Du hast also diesen riesigen Schrank umgeräumt, oder du hast es `versucht´ und das alles nur weil du sauer auf Stephen warst? Korrekt?"_

Schlucken. "Ja, Sir."

Mac seufzte. _"Und du hast keine Hilfe bei dieser Umräumaktion gehabt, richtig? ... Und du hast Stephen vorher gefragt, ob du diesen Schrank verschieben darfst, oder?"_

_Mist verdammter, jetzt bin ich am Arsch ..._

Vorsichtig sah Jason zu Stephen, der immer noch seine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel gelegt hatte und ihn jetzt liebevoll streichelte. Jason öffnete wieder den Mund. "Ja, ich hab ihn gefragt und er hat _nein_ gesagt, Dad! Ich hab es aus Frust getan und mich dabei verletzt!"

Einen Moment war es still. Jason wartete. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Beine unter der Decke etwas aus, doch zuckte dann wieder zusammen, als er ein starkes Ziehen verspürte. Besorgt sah Stephen seinen Stiefsohn an, streichelte ihn weiter und versuchte etwas Ruhe in die Angelegenheit zu bringen.

Mac seufzte am Telefon, als er alle neu gewonnenen Informationen verarbeitet hatte. _"Okay, hör mir jetzt gut zu! Du wirst alles tun, was Stephen dir sagt, okay? Ich möchte nicht die kleinste Form von Rebellion, Jason! Wenn ich später hören sollte, dass du nur eine winzige Kleinigkeit verweigert hast, oder Gott bewahre, ihm gegenüber respektlos oder laut geworden bist, kriegst du es mit mir zu tun! Haben wir uns verstanden, mein Kleiner?"_

Schlucken. "Ja, Dad ..."

Mac war wieder einen Moment still und schien nachzudenken. _"Weisst du was? Ich werde versuchen hier früher wegzukommen und dann fliege ich schon Morgen zurück! Ich-"_

"Dad, das- ... du musst nicht früher kommen," rief der 17-jährige Junge in den Hörer und sah entsetzt seinen Stiefvater an, der versuchte das Telefonat zu verfolgen.

Stephen steckte seine rechte Hand aus. "Gib mal her!"

Als der Arzt das Telefon hatte, versuchte er seinen Ehemann zu beruhigen.

"Schätzchen? Du musst nicht früher zurück kommen! Wir haben hier alles im Griff! Also _jetzt_ auf jeden Fall!" Er seufzte leise und sah kurz an die Zimmerdecke. "Ja! Nein, er wird mir keine Probleme mehr machen! Nein! ... Ja? Mhm ... Das überlasse ich ganz dir, wenn du Donnerstag wieder hier bist, Mac! ... Ja, das werde ich! ... Das werden wir sehen müssen! Er hält sich nocn ganz gut, aber ich hab vorhin vorsichtshalber im Krankenhaus angerufen und mal nachgefragt ob das MRT frei wäre, mhm ..."

Bei dem kleinen Wort _Krankenhaus_ schreckte Jason sofort hoch! "Nein, nein, nein ... Ich will nicht ins Krankenhaus, Stephen!"

"Ruhe," erwiderte Stephen seinem Stiefsohn und hob warnend einen Finger. Dann widmete er sich wieder Mac! "Ja, wie gesagt, das muss ich dann sehen! ... Gut! Wir melden uns, wenn es was Neues gibt. Nein, du brauchst nicht den früheren Flieger zu nehmen, Baby! Ja, wirklich! ..." Er lächelte. "Ich dich auch! Bis bald! Ja, bye Mac!"

Stephen legte auf.

"Er kommt nicht früher zurück oder," fragte Jason ihn vorsichtig und fummelte an seinen Fingern herum.

"Nein," gab Stephen leise zurück und streckte seine rechte Hand aus. Liebevoll strich er Jason über das Haar und den Kopf, bevor er dann wieder den Mund öffnete und die schlechte Nachricht preis gab. "Hör mir zu, Kleiner? Wir müssen eventuell doch ins Krankenhaus fahren um abzuklären, ob das wirklich ein Leistenbruch ist und ob ... man das operativ beheben muss, okay?" Er ließ seine warme Hand auf Jason's Kopf ruhen und hob dann die andere hoch um eine abwertende Geste zu machen. "Ich weiss noch nicht genau, ob eine OP wirklich notwendig ist! Aber wir sollten auf jeden Fall später hinfahren um ein MRT machen zu lassen. Es kann möglich sein, dass du auch einen Blasenstein hast, der irgendwo sitzt und raus will."

Geschockt öffnete der Junge den Mund. "Ein Blasenstein?"

Der Arzt nickte zustimmend. "Das kommt vor, Jason! Aber es ist nicht die Regel, also keine Panik!"

Jason lachte bitter. "Das kannst du so locker sagen, Doc!"

"Ja, ich weiss," erwiderte Stephen leise. "Du kannst gleich mal auf die Toillette gehen und es heraus finden, okay?"

Jason sah seinen Stiefvater besorgt an. "Ah, okay ..."

Behutsam streichelte Stephen Jason immer noch und bat ihn dann sich wieder hinzulegen. Ruhe war jetzt am Wichtigsten! Stephen brachte ihm ein neues Ice-Pack, legte das aufgetaute Pack wieder in das Kühlfach zurück und begann dann eine Kleinigkeit zum Mittag vorzubereiten. Und während der Arzt in der Küche ein Sandwich zusammenstellte, kämpfte Jason sich aus dem Bett, humpelte über den Flur und öffnete die Badezimmertür.

* * *

Nachdem Stephen für sich und Jason ein frisches Sandwich zubereitet hatte, nahm er die beiden Teller und ein sauberes Glas und trug sie die Treppe hinauf. Oben angekommen schlenderte er durch die offene Zimmertür, stellte die Teller auf dem Schreibtisch ab und öffnete die Wasserflasche, die noch neben dem Bett stand. Stephen füllte das Glas, trank gierig einen großen Schluck und drehte sich dann auf dem Absatz um und spähte auf den Flur hinaus. Leer. Noch war Jason nicht wieder zurück. Der Arzt hatte im Erdgeschoss die Badezimmertür zu fallen gehört, daher wusste er wie lange sein Stiefsohn ungefähr schon auf der Toillette sass.

Gelassen trat Stephen wieder auf den Flur hinaus und klopfte an das weiße Holz der Badezimmertür.

"Jason," rief er. "Ist alles in Ordnung da drin? Kann ich mal rein kommen?"

Er hörte ein Keuchen und dann die Stimme von Mac's Sohn. "Es ... es tut weh!"

Connors seufzte und rollte mit den Augen. _Und alles nur, weil du diesen Schrank alleine umstellen wolltest! Das war es doch nicht wert, Jason oder? Jetzt hast du leider damit zu kämpfen ... Mal sehen, wie lang das noch anhält ... _Er drückte die glänzende Klinke herunter und betrat das schöne, helle Badezimmer.

Das erste, was Stephen sah, war ein weinender und schluchzender Junge, der auf der Toillette hockte und sich krampfhaft den Bauch hielt. Tränen tropften auf die nackten Knie, die Hose und den Fliesenboden. Jason zitterte. Ob vor Aufregung oder Schmerz, das konnte Stephen gerade wirklich nicht sagen.

Seufzend trat der Arzt in den Raum und ging zu der Toillette hinüber. "Tut's so weh, hm?"

Er legte ihm seine Hand auf den Kopf und streichelte Jason liebevoll. Jason reagierte erstmal nicht.

"Vielleicht sollten wir doch ins Krankenhaus fahren, Jason," überlegte der Chefarzt laut vor sich hin. "Es kann gut sein, dass du einen Blasenstein hast ... Hm?" Er wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. "Nur um sicher zu gehen, okay? Das tut nicht weh und dauert auch nicht lange. Danach fahren wir direkt wieder her!"

Doch sein Patient schüttelte wehemennt den Kopf und schluchzte wieder. "Nein! Nein! Bitte ..."

Stephen hatte irgendwie nichts anderes erwartet! "Jason! Komm schon!"

"Ich will schlafen," schluchzte der Junge wimmernd und noch mehr Tränen fielen zu Boden. Er wagte es nicht, Stephen ins Gesicht zu blicken. Müde beugte er sich nach vorn, während er immer noch versuchte Wasser zu lassen und drückte seine Stirn auf die Unterarme.

Seufzend nickte der Arzt. Seine Stimme war immer noch leise und mitfühlend. "Ich weiss, dass du müde bist, Jay. Ich ka-"

"Ich kann nicht _pinkeln_ und ich will _nicht_ ins Krankenhaus," fauchte er dann noch mal mit Nachdruck und stöhnte in seine Arme und Beine hinein. "Ich will ins Bett, Stephen!"

Dass es so schwierig wird, hätte ich jetzt ehrlich gesagt nicht für möglich gehalten ...

Stephen hockte sich vor den Toillettensitz und legte die linke Hand auf Jason's Knie. Während er ihn an sah, überlegte er, was er vielleicht sonst noch machen könnte und hatte dann eine Idee! "Okay ... Hör mir zu! Ich mache dir jetzt einen Vorschlag und zwar einen wirklich guten Vorschlag, Jason, okay?"

Prompt hob der Junge seinen Kopf an und spähte zu Stephen hinüber, der direkt in seine Augen blickte. Der Chefarzt lächelte leicht und fuhr fort. "Wir fahren erstmal nicht ins Krankenhaus! Du bleibst schön hier sitzen und versuchst dich zu entspannen und noch mal Wasser zu lassen, hm? In der Zwischenzeit hole ich meinen Koffer und bereite einen Zugang vor, den ich dir dann lege und dann kommst du an den Tropf! Das führt dir genug Flüssigkeit zu, damit es hier besser läuft. Dann spritze ich dir noch ein Schmerzmittel und es geht erstmal wieder ins Bett zurück. Wir beobachten das und wenn ich sehe, dass es wirklich nicht mehr geht, rufe ich den Rettungswagen, der uns dann mit nimmt. Und ich werde dich persönlich auf dieser Liege festschnallen, wenn du mir einen Grund dafür gibst! Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Schnell nickte der Junge. Alles war besser, als in diesem Krankenhaus zu liegen und nicht zu wissen, was die als nächstes mit ihm vor hatten. "Ja, Sir! I-ich hab verstanden. Danke."

"Gut," gab Stephen zu frieden zurück und erhob sich dann wieder. "Ich bin gleich wieder da!"

Schnell verließ der Arzt sein Badezimmer, verschwand in Jason's Raum und kam mitsamt seinem Arztkoffer zurück. Er stellte den Koffer auf dem Fliesenboden ab, zog seinen Pullover aus und legte ihn über den Rand der Badewanne. Als nächstes wusch er sich sehr gründlich die Hände und schlüpfte in ein neues Paar chirurgische Handschuhe. Stephen hockte sich vor seinen Koffer und nahm eine Pappschachtel nach der anderen heraus, die er mit einem Fläschchen Desinfektionsspray und einem eingepackten Wattebausch dann auf dem zugeklappten Koffer deponierte. Aus der ersten Pappschachtel ließ er eine eingepackte Nadel mit einem rosafarbenen Plastikventil rollen, die er dann Jason in die Hand drückte.

"Halt mal," befahl er ihm zwinkernd. "Nicht damit rumspielen, sondern nur festhalten!"

Stephen nahm aus der anderen Pappschachtel einen weißen Verband und ein Stückchen Mullbinde, was er beides auf das Waschbecken legte. Dann schüttelte er das Spray, nahm mit der linken Hand Jason's rechte Hand in seine und suchte kurz nach der Vene. Er sprühte die Stelle auf der Haut ein, stellte das Mittel auf den Fußboden und nahm dann von Jason die Nadel entgegen. Mit den Zähnen zog er die Sicherheitskappe von der dünnen Nadel, zeigte sie kurz Jason und stach sie dann vorsichtig, aber ziemlich zügig in die Haut und Vene!

Jason zuckte kurz zusammen. Sein Stiefvater spuckte die Sicherheitskappe auf den Fliesenboden.

"Scht ...," machte er leise, während er die Nadel weiter durch die Vene schob, bis nur noch das kleine Ventil heraustrat. "Alles okay ... Gut gemacht, das war's schon!"

Schnell legte Stephen das Stück Mullbinde auf die Einstichstelle und Nadel, übte dabei etwas Druck aus und wickelte dann den Verband um Hand und Finger, so dass die Nadel nicht verrutschen oder herauskommen konnte. Nachdem er auch den Verband mit diversen Streifen weißem Tape festgeklebt hatte, strich er Jason noch mal liebevoll über den Kopf. Er bepackte seinen Koffer wieder, holte zum Schluss ein Schmerzmittel in einer Ampulle hervor, zog eine gewisse Menge in einer Spritze in den Zylinder und injizierte es durch den gelegten Zugang in Jason's Vene und seinen geschwächten Körper.

Nachdem Stephen alle medizinischen Utensilien wieder sicher verpackt hatte, brachte er den Koffer in den Flur, ging hinunter in seine Praxis und holte einen Infusionsbeutel mit Ständer und brachte beides in Jason's Zimmer und an sein Bett. Er ging zurück in sein Bad, wo der Teenager immer noch geknickt auf der Toillette hockte und ins Leere starrte. Stephen setzte sich auf den Badewannenrand ihm gegenüber, beugte sich ein Stückchen nach vorn und musterte ihn eingehend.

"Hast du noch mal versucht zu pinkeln?"

Nicken. Stephen seufzte. "Und?"

Jetzt sah Jason ihn nicht mehr an, sondern betrachtete interessiert und voller Scham seine Hand mit dem gelegten Zugang für die Schmerzmittel. "Es tut weh ... a-aber es ging irgendwie!"

"Okay," erwiderte der Arzt leise. "Dann musst du jetzt gerade nicht mehr?"

"Nein ..."

Jetzt stand Stephen von der Badewanne auf und kam die zwei Schritte zu ihm herüber.

"Gut, wir gehen nachher noch mal, wenn du musst," sagte er liebevoll und lächelte ihn an. "Tust du mir den Gefallen und stehst auf, dann können wir wieder in dein Zimmer und essen mal was!"

Vorsichtig setzte sein Patient sich auf und Stephen half ihm aufzustehen. Jason zog sich die Hose wieder hoch und spürte sofort wieder den pochenden Schmerz in seiner Leiste, die er jetzt wieder anspannen musste. Doch er versuchte es zu ignorieren. Der Arzt gab ihm Halt und gemeinsam verließen sie das Bad und gelangten wieder in Jason's warmes Zimmer und auf das Bett. Jason seufzte geschafft, als Stephen ihm wieder das kühle Ice-Pack auf den Unterbauch legte, ihn dann sitzend zudeckte und den Teller vom Tisch nahm. Sie aßen schweigend. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Stephen, ob er das Richtige getan hatte, indem er Jason noch einen kleinen Aufschub vom Krankenhaus gewährte, obwohl er es eigentlich besser wusste und Jason überlegte, ob er tief oder sogar bis zum Hals in der Scheisse sass! Er würde das wohl später herausfinden und zwar wenn sein Dad wieder aus Las Vegas zurück war. Und dann war da ja auch noch diese unangenehme Geschichte mit dem Tadel von Direktor Frey ...

* * *

Als Jason wenig später mit dem Essen fertig war, steckte Stephen ihm vorsichtig den Schlauch des _Paracetamol-Tropfs_ in den Zugang und brachte dann die benutzten Teller hinunter in die Küche und Spülmaschine. Wenig später kam der Arzt zurück, hatte sein Notebook unter dem rechten Arm und eine Akte in der anderen Hand. Kurz sah er zu seinem jungen Patienten hinüber, der auf dem Rücken lag, die Decke über sich ausgebreitet und die Augen geschlossen. Stephen hörte ihn leise und tief atmen. Vorsichtig setzte Connors sich an den Schreibtisch, tauschte Jason's Comupter gegen seinen eigenen Rechner aus, startete das Betriebssystem und legte die Patientenakte daneben, die er dann aufklappte. Stephen tippte sein Passwort ein, stellte den Ton auf _Stumm_ und setzte sich dann in den bequemen Stuhl, um noch ein wenig zu arbeiten.

Nach ein paar Minuten griff er nach seinem Handy, drückte die Kurzwahltaste für das _Forest-Hills Hospital_ und wartete einen Moment. Als sich seine rechte Hand Schwester Manning in der Leitung meldete, lehnte Stephen sich etwas erschöpft in den bequemen Stuhl zurück und schlug die langen Beine übereinander.

"Hi Susan, Stephen hier ..." Er räusperte sich leise, warf kurz einen prüfenden Blick auf seinen Stiefsohn, der aber scheinbar schlief und teilte der Oberschwester dann den Grund seines Anrufes mit. "Eigentlich sollte ich ja in einer Stunde zum Dienst erscheinen, aber es gibt da ein kleines Problem!"

_"Was ist denn, Stephen,"_ fragte die junge Frau interessiert und besorgt ihren Kollegen.

Connors seufzte leise. "Jason hatte einen kleinen Unfall! Er hat sich so wie es jetzt aussieht einen Leistenbruch zugezogen, vielleicht sogar mit einem Blasenstein, das weiss ich noch nicht genau!"

_"Oh," _machte sie besorgt.

"Ja, ich werde wahrscheinlich nicht mehr rein kommen," gab er preis und streckte etwas müde seine Beine und Fuße aus. "Es geht ihm nicht so gut und Mac ist ja auf dieser Tagung in Vegas, also muss ich mich ein bißchen um Jason kümmern, bis er wieder einigermaßen fit ist. ... Ich habe ihn gerade an einen Tropf gehängt und ihm verabreicht und hoffe, dass das helfen wird."

_"Meinen sie, es ist wirklich etwas gebrochen?"_

Er seufzte und rieb sich dann die Stirn. "Kann sein, dass wir später doch noch vorbei kommen, damit ich das durch ein _MRT_ genauer abklären kann! Ich melde mich dann noch mal kurz bevor wir losfahren, okay?"

"Ja, gut, Stephen!"

Er warf einen Blick in die Akte, die er in Kopie auf dem Tisch liegen hatte und befragte Manning noch wegen ein paar wichtigen Details zu dem Patienten und tippte mit einem Finger die wenigen Informationen ein, die er jetzt noch von ihr bekommen hatte. Stephen speicherte das Update schnell und wandte sich dann wieder an Sue, um zu wissen, wie voll und hektisch es im Moment in der Notfallambulanz war.

"Wie sieht es denn aus bei ihnen? Ist sehr viel zu tun?"

Obwohl nicht gerade wenig los war, versuchte Sue ihn zu beruhigen. _"Nein, es-es geht, Stephen! Bleiben sie ruhig zu Hause und passen auf ihren Jungen auf! Wir machen das schon! ... Wissen sie denn schon, ob sie Morgen wieder kommen können?"_

Stephen biss sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe, sah zu Jason hinüber, der sich langsam herumwälzte und scheinbar nicht richtig einschlafen konnte. Der Arzt räusperte sich. "Ja, das muss ich dann Morgen sehen. Aber ich denke, dass ich noch hier bleiben werde. Jason kann Morgen noch nicht wieder in die Schule gehen, so viel steht fest. Vielleicht muss er sogar die nächsten zwei Tage das Bett hüten. Aber wie gesagt, das kann ich so genau noch nicht sagen, Susan! ... Ich melde mich wieder, okay?"

_"Ja, gut, Stephen ... Bestellen sie ihm schöne Grüße von uns allen und er soll zu sehen, dass er wieder auf die Beine kommt!"_

Der Chefarzt lächelte. "Ja, werde ich! Danke, Sue ... für Alles! Meine Vertretung bekommt eine Flasche vom besten Wein, sagen sie ihm das von mir, ja? Vielleicht bis nachher ... Bye!"

Er legte auf und das Handy verschwand wieder in seiner Jeanstasche. Stephen ging zu Jason hinüber, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und strich ihm liebevoll und zärtlich über die Haare und die Stirn, bis der Junge plötzlich die Augen öffnete und ihn an sah.

Stephen lächelte leicht. "Ich werd' dir jetzt eine kleine Dröhnung verabreichen, okay? Du hast zwar schon diesen tollen Tropf mit Paracetamol, aber ich möchte, dass du ein bißchen Schlaf findest, Jason! ... Ich spritze dir noch zwei andere Schmerzmittel, die in Komination mit Paracetamol wirklich Wunder bewirken können!"

Er nahm die Hand zurück, beugte sich über seinen Koffer, der vor dem Bett auf dem Boden stand und begann darin herum zu wühlen.

Jason beobachtete ihn unsicher. "Ah, Stephen?"

"Mhm," machte der Arzt ohne Aufzusehen und seine Durchsuchung zu unterbrechen.

"M-musst du mich dafür stechen?"

Jetzt warf der Chefarzt ihm kurz einen Blick zu, während er die gefundene Packung auf den Nachttisch legte. "Nein! Keine Angst! Ich spritze das oben in den Beutel und dann läuft alles gemischt von alleine in deine Vene!"

Nachdem Stephen dann auch die weiße, nichtssagende Packung mit den Spritzen gefunden, sich eine neue Tüte Latexhandschuhe zwischen die Zähne geklemmt und eine Einwegspritze auf den schwarzen Nachttisch gelegt hatte, klappte er den Koffer mit der Fingerspitze zu, öffnete die Packung und holte eine Ampulle mit Serum hervor. Schnell wusch er sich im Bad die Hände, bevor er dann alles öffnete, eine bestimmte Menge des durchsichtigen Serums - das _Tramadol_ - in eine Spritze zog, aufstand und es schließlich vorsichtig und langsam in den Tropfbeutel injizierte.

In der Zwischenzeit kämpfte Jason Taylor mit seinem schlechten Gewissen! Er dachte immer noch an den Tadel, den er gestern von Frey kassiert hatte und ob er Stephen vielleicht doch davon berichten sollte. Vielleicht würde ihm diese Beichte ja ein paar Bonuspunkte einbringen? Vielleicht aber auch nicht ...? Aber vielleicht doch? ... Er seufzte und zupfte an seiner Decke herum. Stephen ließ sich wieder auf der Kante seines Bettes nieder und musterte ihn prüfend.

Jason sah ihm in die Augen und runzelte die Stirn. Hatte Stephen den Braten bereits gerochen, aber sagte nichts, um ihn zu verunsichern? "W-was?"

"Das frage ich dich, mein Freund," erwiderte Stephen und setzte die linke Hand auf die weiche Decke, um sich abzustützen. "Ich seh doch, dass irgendwas mit dir los ist und dass du an etwas ganz bestimmtes denkst, hm? ... Und zwar schon die ganze Zeit! ... Komm! Raus damit!"

_Okay, war das jetzt ein Befehl?_

Jason zögerte und bewegte seine Beine etwas, was ihm ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen einbrachte. "Ah!"

Stephen zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Um mit mir zu sprechen, musst du deine Beine nicht bewegen, Jay!"

_Jetzt ist er sauer ... Toll!_

"Ich ... " _Nein, ich kann das nicht!_

"Los, komm," versuchte Stephen es noch mal und streichelte seinen Stiefsohn liebevoll über die Wange. Kurz ließ er seine Hand auf Jason's Stirn ruhen, um sie dann wieder wegzuziehen. Fieber hatte er nicht ... Er öffnete wieder den Mund. "Jason, sag es doch einfach! Ich will hier keine Ratespielchen spielen, okay? Hat es doch was mit der Schule zu tun? Wirst du gehänselt oder so was? Oder bist du sauer, weil du nur ein D in der Klausur geschrieben hast? Das ist wirklich kein Grund, Jason, hm? Wir reden mit Dad darüber und dann üben wir für die nächste Arbeit etwas mehr. Oder du fragst Alex oder David, ob sie dir helfen? Wie wär das?"

Jason schluckte. Jetzt dachte Stephen bereits, dass Jemand von den anderen Schülern, ihn mobbte oder schlimmeres?! ... _Fuck! Ich kann das nicht! ... Doch du kannst, Jason Taylor! Verdammt, sag es ihm endlich! Du fühlst dich viel besser, wenn er die Wahrheit kennt und außerdem musst du diesen Tadel unterschreiben lassen oder hast du das vergessen?_

_Nein, das hab ich nicht vergessen! Also vielen Dank, dass du - Gehirn - mich daran erinnert hast!_

Der Junge sah wieder in das abwartende Gesicht von Stephen. "O-okay, ich ... äh, versprichst du mir, nicht sauer zu werden, Stephen?"

Augenrollen. "Also, wenn du schon so anfängst, dann ist es was Ernstes, oder?"

"Wie man's nimmt?"

"Sag es einfach," beharrte der Arzt auf eine Antwort. "Und wehe, du erfindest irgendwas! Mein Geduldsfaden wird immer dünner und bald reißt er ganz und dann solltst du nicht gerade in einem Raum mit mir sein. Und dieser Tropf und der Schlauch hier, stören mich nicht im Geringsten! Verstanden?"

"Ja, Sir," gab der Junge leise zurück und holte tief Luft. Ja, er musste es tun! Stephen hatte zwar gerade mehr Geduld, als sein Vater haben würde - in dieser Situation - aber er wollte ganz sicher nicht heraufbeschwören, dass Stephen ihn doch noch übers Knie legte! "Ich hab einen Tadel von Direktor Frey bekommen, weil ich nicht aufgepasst habe, sondern eingeschlafen bin. Und das nicht zum ersten Mal ... Sir!"

Einen Moment war es still. Jason betrachtete ihn vorsichtig und wartete auf die Explosion! Aber die kam nicht. Stephen holte tief Luft, überdachte noch mal das, was er eben gehört hatte und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Du _schläfst_ im Unterricht?"

_Oh scheisse ..._

"Ehm, nein ich-"

"Das hast du aber gerade gesagt, Jason! Du hast gesagt, dass du einen Tadel bekommen hast, weil du zum wiederholten Mal im Schulunterricht eingepennt bist! ... _Wo. Ist. Dieser. Tadel. Jason_?"

Angespannt, was seiner Leiste nicht wirklich gut tat, sah Jason Stephen an und öffnete wieder den Mund.

"In meiner Jacke, Sir."

Langsam erhob sich der Mann vom Bett. "Ich bin gleich wieder da!"

Als Stephen wieder zu ihm zurück kam, fühlte Jason sich irgendwie befreit! Die Last, die er bis jetzt auf seinen Schultern herum getragen hatte, war viel leichter geworden und irgendwie war er froh darüber, dass sein Stiefvater so sehr darauf beharrt hatte, dass Jason endlich den Mund aufmachte! Stephen hatte den gelben Zettel gefunden und ließ sich wieder auf dem weichen Bett nieder, bevor er das Stück Papier dann auseiander faltete und den Tadel aufmerksam las. Als er fertig war, sah er Jason fragend an.

"Also noch mal ... Wieso schläfst du im Unterricht?"

"Ich, ich hab nicht wirklich geschlafen, Steve, ich bin nur eingenickt-"

"Und das drei Mal in der letzten Woche," fragte sein Gegenüber erstaunt und sauer.

Der Arzt hob eine Hand hoch und streichelte ihm wieder sanft über das Haar. Seine Stimme war wieder ruhig. "Jason? Darf ich fragen, was du nachts tust, wenn du scheinbar _nicht_ schläfst?"

Jason seufzte niedergeschlagen. Das war's jetzt wohl erstmal mit dem Computer und der X-Box ... "Ich h-hab da so ein neues Spiel und ... und ich chatte auch öfters mal mit Jemandem!"

Stephen öffnete erstaunt den Mund. "Wiederholst du das bitte noch mal! Was tust du nachts?"

"Spielen und ... chatten?"

"_Spielen und chatten_ im Netz," fragte Connors fassungslos und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das glaub ich einfach nicht!?" Er wandte seinen Kopf herum und sah die Spielkonsole vor dem Fernseher stehen. Genau daneben hatte er vorhin den Rechner deponiert, als er mit seinem eigenen hier am Tisch gearbeitet hatte. Er hob die linke Hand und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf die Elektrogeräte. Dann sah er wieder Jason an. "So wir zwei haben jetzt eine kleine Abmachung und es ist mir völlig egal, was Mac noch mit dir vor hat, wenn er wieder zurück ist und ich ihm diese ganze Geschichte erzählt habe ... Ich stöpsele jetzt diese X-Box ab, nehme mir dann dein Notebook und sperre beides in unserem Schrank ein. Und dort bleibt es erstmal bis auf Weiteres! Haben wir zwei uns verstanden?"

Stille. Jason schluckte. Stephen legte den Kopf schief. "Jason, mach mich nicht sauer!"

"Ja, Sir! Ich habe verstanden!"

Jetzt deutete der Zeigefinger auf Jason. Und Stephen hatte wieder das Wort!

"Weisst du was ich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann? ... Wenn man mich verarscht! Und du, Jason, hast die letzten Stunden, ach _Tage_, nichts anderes mit mir und deinem Vater gemacht! Indem du uns verschwiegen hast, dass du wegen deiner, ich nenn es jetzt mal - mangelnden Konzentration in der Schule - von Lehrern ermahnt wurdest und so kurz davor warst, einen Tadel zu bekommen. Ich werde diesen Tadel jetzt unterzeichnen, weil Dad ja nicht da ist und das machen kann. Du wirst Morgen noch nicht zur Schule gehen, also wird entweder Alex oder Dave den mitnehmen und bei Frey abgeben. ... Da fällt mir ein! Wussten die Zwei eigentlich die ganze Zeit Bescheid?"

_Mist_ ... "Nein!"

"Bei Gott, Jason, belüg mich nicht! Hörst du? Davon hatte ich die letzten Stunden schon mehr als genug!"

_Die werden mich hassen_ ... "Ja, Sir, sie wussten Bescheid!"

Connors nickte zustimmend. "Das dachte ich mir. Dann werde ich mir die beiden nachher mal vorknöpfen! ... Mit wem hast du eigentlich die letzten Nächte gechattet, wenn ich mal fragen darf?"

Jason verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich wieder in das dicke Kissen sinken.

"Ist es ein Mädchen," fragte der Arzt neugierig und lächelte jetzt das erste Mal nach Jason's Beichte wieder.

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, stand Stephen auf, ging zum Schreibtisch und nahm einen Kugelschreiber aus der Stiftebox. Er unterschrieb mit Dr. Stephen Connors den Tadel und ging dann zu der X-Box und begann sie vom Strom und TV-Gerät zu nehmen.

Während Stephen ein Kabel nach dem anderen herauszog, sah er über seine Schulter. "Jason? Ich hatte dich was gefragt? Ein Mädchen, ja?"

"Ja, es ist ein Mädchen, Steve," gab Jason zurück, schlug sich die Hand vor das Gesicht und würde jetzt am Liebsten im Boden versinken ... Jetzt, wo Stephen das wusste, würde er es höchstwahrscheinlich auch Mac auf die Nase binden! Ja, das machten Eheleute so! "Es tut mir wirklich leid, okay? Können wir es jetzt bitte dabei belassen? Entschuldige, dass ich nichts gesagt habe."

Stephen hatte die X-Box auf den Tisch gestellt. "Angenommen, Jason! Aber eins sag ich dir! Ich werde nicht hinter dir stehen und Händchen halten, wenn Mac das von dir persönlich erfährt. Alles klar? Das ist deine Sache!"

Plötzlich konnten sie einen Schlüssel in der Eingangstür hören und Schritte, die durch die Lobby hallten. Stephen packte sich schnell die X-Box und den Laptop unter den Arm und trat an die Zimmertür heran.

"JUNGS? WOHNZIMMER! SOFORT! WIR HABEN ZU REDEN!"

Jason schluckte bei dem direkten Befehl. Sie hörten ein lautes _Ja, Sir_ aus dem Erdgeschoss und dann wieder Schritte. Stephen drehte sich noch mal zu seinem Stiefsohn um und öffnete den Mund.

"Ruh dich aus, okay," sagte er liebevoll, während er die Elektrogeräte im Arm ausbalancierte. "Wenn Mac heute Abend anruft, werde ich meinen Mund halten und ihm nichts erzählen. Das überlasse ich dir! Tut es noch sehr weh, oder ist es auszuhalten?"

"Es ist auszuhalten," gab der Teenager wahrheitsgemäß zurück. "Ich sag dir Bescheid, wenn sich was verändert, versprochen!"

"Will ich hoffen," sagte der Arzt lächelnd, ging dann auf den Flur hinaus und brachte seine Beute ins Schlafzimmer und den großen Kleiderschrank. Er schloss den Schrank ab, kam noch mal zu Jason zurück, wo er sein eigenes Notebook und die Akte vom Tisch nahm, dann das Rollo hinunterzog und ihn dann allein ließ. Er schlenderte die Treppe hinunter, kam am Wohnzimmer vorbei, wo er seinen Söhnen einen Blick zu warf, die wie verlangt präsent waren und betrat dann die Küche um seinen Computer und die Akte auf dem Tisch abzulegen. Als er das Küchenfenster einen Spalt geöffnet und die große Packung Spaghetti aus dem Schrank genommen und einen Topf auf den Herd gestellt hatte, ging er nachdenklich ins Wohnzimmer hinüber um ein paar Takte mit seinen eigenen Söhnen zu reden.

* * *

Am späten Nachmittag des Donnerstag lag Jason wieder auf seinem Bett und spähte zu Stephen hinauf, der mit beiden Händen ganz vorsichtig seinen Bauch und die Leiste abtastete. Er drückte hier und dort, Jason sollte ganz normal weiter atmen und auch mal die Luft anhalten. Dann nach ein paar Minuten nahm der Arzt zu frieden seine Finger zurück, zog ihm die Shorts und die Trainingshose wieder hoch und Jason setzte sich auf. Die Nadel des Zugangs und der Tropf waren entfernt und nur die dünne Folie mit den weißen Paracetamoltabletten und das halbvolle Wasserglas erinnerten daran, dass Jason doch ziemlich krank gewesen war.

"Und," fragte sein Patient unsicher und stützte sich mit den Handflächen auf der Bettkante auf. "Es tut nicht mehr so weh, das ist doch gut, oder?"

Stephen gekleidet in einer schwarzen Hose und einem dunkelgrünen Hemd, nickte schmunzelnd. "Ja! Das ist gut! Ich bin sehr froh, dass wir gestern Morgen noch im Krankenhaus waren, Jason und das mit dem Blasenstein abklären konnten. Nach der Infusion ging es doch wirklich sehr gut mit dem Pinkeln, oder? Ich meine, der Stein ist raus und du kannst wieder laufen!"

Jason grinste. "Ja ... Tut mir wirklich leid, das Alles! Meinst du, wir können mein Zimmer irgendwann mal umräumen?"

Jetzt musste Stephen lachen. "Ja, das können wir! Zusammen mit Dad, okay?"

Connors legte ihm seine rechte Hand in den Nacken und rieb ihm liebevoll über die Haut. Jason genoss die Berührung und schmiegte sich dann an Stephen's Körper, der ihn dann umarmte und sein Kinn auf Jason's Kopf legte. Sanft schaukelte er ihn hin und her. Sein Stiefsohn klammerte sich an ihm fest und drückte sein Gesicht in die warme Brust des Arztes und versteckte sein Gesicht. Plötzlich hörte Stephen, wie Jason leise schluchzte. Skeptisch öffnete Stephen den Mund und schaukelte ihn weiter um ihn zu beruhigen.

"He? Was ist denn los, hm?"

Jason weinte weiter. Connors rieb ihm den Rücken und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Haare.

Dann antwortete Jason ihm schluchzend. "Ich ... ich war so ein Arsch! Ich war so egoistisch und hab die ganze ... die ganze Zeit n-nur gelogen, i-"

"He, hör auf, komm Jason," versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen. "Beruhig dich. Scht ... Ich mag es nicht, wenn du weinen musst. Hör auf, bitte ... Hm? Sch ... es ist doch alles wieder okay? Und Mac wirst du auch überleben, Kleiner!"

Sanft streichelte er ihm über den Hinterkopf, als sie einen Schlüssel in der Haustür hörten. David und Alex waren in ihren Zimmern und machten Hausaufgaben, also konnte es nur ...

"SCHATZ," rief Mac aus dem Erdgeschoss und schlug dann die Tür zu. "ICH BIN WIEDER DA!"

Stephen grinste. _Ja, das hör ich_ ... "Ich geh mal zu ihm, okay?"

So sehr es ihn auch störte, dass er Jason jetzt erstmal verlassen musste, so sehr freute sich Stephen jetzt auf seinen Ehemann! Und er wollte einen kurzen Moment mit ihm allein sein. Er ging durch den Flur und die Treppe hinunter und sah bereits den schwarzen Mantel an der Gaderobe hängen. Die Reisetasche stand daneben und der Schlüsselbund lag auf dem Sekretär. Als Stephen seinen Blick abwendete und die restlichen Stufen hinunter trat, kam sein Mann ihm schon strahlend entgegen und nahm ihn liebevoll in den Arm, als Stephen in der Lobby stand.

"Hey, Schätzchen," konnte Stephen gerade noch so hervorbringen, als Mac ihn packte und seine Lippen liebevoll auf Stephen's Mund presste. Der Arzt atmete hektisch, während er eine Hand an Mac's Nacken legte und ihn mit der anderen näher an sich drückte. Nach einem intensiven Zungenkuss löste Mac sich von ihm, lächelte ihn liebevoll an und küsste ihn dann erneut. Stephen wurde warm. Er nahm seine Hand aus dem Nacken seines Mannes, legte sie auf seinen Rücken und das Jackett und schloss seine Augen, als Taylor ihm den nächsten Zungenkuss aufdrängte.

Sekunden vergingen. Stephen konnte das gut duftende Aftershave riechen, was jetzt wieder in der Luft lag und die Nähe, nach der Stephen sich die letzten Tage gesehnt hatte. Er hatte ihn vermisst! Sehr sogar! Dann ließ Mac endlich von ihm ab und grinste Stephen an. "Ich habe dich vermisst, Stephen!"

"Ich dich auch, Baby," gab der Arzt grinsend und liebevoll zurück, während er seinem Partner in die grünen Augen sah. "Aber da gibt es noch Jemanden, der dich vermisst hat und zu dem solltest du jetzt besser mal gehen."

Sofort klingelten bei Mac die Alarmglocken. "Was ist mit ihm? Hat er immer noch Schmerzen?"

"Nein, so schlimm ist es zum Glück nicht mehr," gab Stephen zurück, während Mac sich von ihm entfernte. "Aber er hat gerade geweint, bevor du gekommen bist."

Mac streichelte Stephen liebevoll über den Kopf und nickte dann. "Okay, ich gehe mal rauf!"

"Ja, mach das," sagte Stephen leise. _Bin ich froh, dass du wieder da bist ..._

Mac trat von ihm weg und ging an die Gaderobe. Dort zog er sich die Krawatte aus, legte sie auf den Sekretär und nahm seine kleine, schwarze Reisetasche vom Parkett. Er warf noch einmal einen liebevollen Blick auf seinen gut aussehenden Ehemann, nahm dann die erste Stufe und spazierte zügig nach oben in den ersten Stock. Stephen stand dort und sah ihm nach, bis Mac aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Als nächstes hörte er wie Mac etwas zu Jason sagte und dann eine Zimmertür, die geschlossen wurde. Er blieb noch ein paar Sekunden lang stehen, dann wandte er sich um, ging in die Küche und setzte sich wieder hinter sein Notebook, um ein wenig im Internet zu surfen, bis Mac und Jason ihr kleines Gespräch zu Ende geführt hatten.

Stephen tippte auf die Tastatur ein und grinste dann breit. _Wann Jason ihm das mit dem Mädchen wohl sagt?_

ENDE

**AN:** Und? Hat Spass gemacht, mal hauptsächlich nur Stephen und Jason zu beobachten oder? Ich fand es auf jeden Fall sehr lustig, mal eine Jason-Story zu schreiben und werde versuchen in Zukunft in meiner _Mac&Stephen Reihe_ etwas mehr mit ihm zu machen! Danke fürs Lesen und Reviewen! Wir lesen uns bald wieder :) Alles Liebe eure Vanessa


End file.
